Le Scelleur de Cauchemars
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Emma ne ressent plus le besoin de dormir. Les attrapeurs de rêves s'amoncellent et emprisonnent des choses bien plus précieuses que les songes. Swan Queen. Post 5x05.
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma s'était installée à l'écart, sur un tronc d'arbre mort. Le Granny's importé tout droit de Storybrooke se trouvait à une centaine de mètres. Elle posa l'attrape-rêve qu'elle venait d'achever et en commença un autre. Elle tenta de faire abstraction de ce Rumpelstilskin imaginaire qu'elle voyait arriver du coin de l'œil.

\- « Tu pourrais te libérer de la dague, maitriser tes pouvoirs. Tu en aimes la saveur, n'est-ce pas ? Ce bien-être que procure la maitrise et le pouvoir ?

\- C'est faux, démentit-elle.

\- Tu pourrais tuer Arthur.

\- Je ne tuerai pas.

\- Tu as tué Cruella pourtant, rappela son démon.

\- C'était un accident.

\- Tu _voulais_ sa mort, elle voulait tuer ton fils. En quoi est-ce différent aujourd'hui ? On obtient la paix qu'en passant par la guerre.

\- Je ne pourrais pas faire ça...

\- Tu ne dois pas te sous-estimer. Tu peux tout faire. C'est au monde de se plier à toi, non l'inverse. Merlin te refuse Excalibur car il a peur de ton potentiel, non de tes limites. Tu pourrais devenir plus puissante qu'il ne le sera jamais. »

Emma acheva le cercle qui serait le cœur d'un nouvel attrapeur de rêve. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur cette tâche dont elle maîtrisait à présent toutes les étapes. Ce démon finirait par se taire et disparaître.

« Tes parents ont peur de ta magie... Tu te souviens de la peur dans ses yeux quand tu as voulu prendre ton frère dans tes bras, la réticence qu'il avait à t'approcher quand tu avais explosé le mur ? Tu ne peux pas refuser la magie sous prétexte que certains ne sont pas prêts à la tolérer. »

Elle ne répondit pas et se concentra uniquement sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ignorant les pensées que formulait son démon intérieur. Elle en acheva un, puis un autre. Le temps s'écoulait sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

Le cœur d'Emma se serra. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose de terrible était en train de se produire et elle ne savait pas encore à quel point elle avait raison.

Dans sa tour, Arthur terminait son étrange mixture. Excalibur reposait sur la table, la lame brisée. Bientôt les deux lames viendraient à fusionner pour n'en formée qu'une seule pleine et entière. Arthur empoigna alors Excalibur près à achever la dernière chose qui lui restait à faire.

Emma était assise, à l'écart. Elle profitait du calme environnent et confectionnait inlassablement ces attrape-rêves qui avaient le mérite d'occuper son temps et son esprit. Le regard de pitié que ses proches posaient sur elle était parfois trop lourd à supporter. Ils lui témoignaient cette compassion, celle-là même dont on gratifie les patients en phase terminale. Aussi cette solitude était apaisante, dans une certaine mesure. Le problème étant qu'elle n'était jamais vraiment seule.

« Tu l'as senti n'est-ce pas ? »

Emma ne répondit pas. Elle tenta de réprimer sa réaction première qui eut été de lever les yeux vers ce Rumpelstilskin illusoire. Être ignoré était loin de décourager le Ténébreux de torturer Emma.

\- « Pourquoi lui as-tu donné la dague déjà ?, demanda-t-il dans une grimace. A quel moment as-tu pensé que Regina ferait un bon cerbère ?

\- Ça me regarde, répondit Emma en feignant l'indifférence.

\- Ça _nous_ regarde, corrigea-t-il. Je suis ici pour t'aider.

\- C'est pas l'impression que j'ai, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Je te préviens juste qu'il ne tardera pas à s'emparer de la dague.

\- Qui ? »

Rumpelstilskin s'accorda un sourire, amusé qu'on lui accorde enfin toute l'attention qu'il mérite. Il se tut quelques instants et esquissa quelques pas avec une lenteur toute calculée. Emma réprima un soupir.

\- « Qui ?, répéta-t-elle en s'efforçant de paraître aimable.

\- Mais Arthur, _Dearie_. Tu sais mieux que moi, ce qu'il compte en faire...

\- Il sait comment s'y prendre ?, demanda-t-elle tandis que son cœur manquait un battement.

\- Il serait à présent plus juste de demander dans combien de temps, il va t'appeler pour lui cirer les bottes...

\- Mais il...

\- Emma, à qui parles-tu ? »

Emma sursauta. Elle essaya de paraître absorbée par sa tâche mais tenter de la duper était vain. Regina s'avança et entra dans son champ de vision.

« Je me parlais à moi-même » mentit l'intéressée.

Regina la regarda quelques instants achever la conception de cet attrape-rêve. Le cordage en son cœur était achevé. Emma attacha quelques plumes ici et là pour lui donner son apparence finale.

\- « Hook nous a dit que tu parlais avec... un démon dans ta tête.

\- Je ne suis pas folle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais l'intention de dire, se défendit Regina. Je sais que ce... démon a l'apparence de Rumpelstilskin et, pour avoir côtoyé le vrai, je sais que ce n'est pas un cadeau. »

Elle tenta un vague sourire qui n'éclaira pas plus le visage d'Emma. Cette dernière restait renfermée et arborait un air distant.

« Quand nous aurons Excalibur, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. » tenta-t-elle encore.

Emma serra la mâchoire et baissa les yeux. Elle entreprit de recommencer à finir l'attrape-rêve mais Regina ne se laissait pas duper par une tentative aussi grossière pour se défiler.

\- « Je t'aurais crue plus enthousiaste...

\- Et si je ne veux pas m'en défaire ?, lança Emma avec affront. Je ne suis pas si mauvaise. Ma magie m'a permis de sauver Robin.

\- Et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante mais cette noirceur va te ronger et te consumer. Tu dois t'en débarrasser avant.

\- Mais j'arrive à la contrôler. Je contrôle mieux mes pouvoirs maintenant qu'avant, quand je n'étais que la Sauveuse. »

Emma posa un peu brutalement l'attrapeur de rêve. Elle se tourna d'un même mouvement vers Regina, la défiant presque d'argumenter encore.

\- « C'est une fausse impression. C'est le pouvoir qui finira par te contrôler, crois-moi.

\- Je ne suis pas devenue la Ténébreuse pour le pouvoir, je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions. J'en ai pas plus maintenant. Je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait, se défendit Emma.

\- Si c'est un Rumpelstilskin qui te souffle ces idées et non une licorne arc-en-ciel, c'est pour une bonne raison, argua Regina. Tu vaux mieux que ça. »

Emma se leva, piquée au vif. Ses yeux verts étaient soudain rougis par la colère. Regina voulut reculer d'un pas mais se força à ne pas s'y abaisser.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis ? »

La question était froide, distance, lancée au visage presque comme une énigme narquoise. Regina resta un bref moment sans voix, ne trouvant la réponse à cette question d'une complexité déconcertante. Emma en attendait pourtant une et elle était déterminée à l'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis ?! » répéta la Ténébreuse d'une voix tremblante de rage.

Regina plissa les yeux d'incompréhension, surprise par cette colère soudaine.

\- « Tu es Emma, répondit-elle avec évidence et désarroi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je _suis_?!, ragea-t-elle.

\- Tu es la mère d'Henry, tu es Emma, la fille de Charming et Snow-White. Tu es... »

Emma baissa les yeux. Elle fit grincer dents, serra mâchoire. La réponse n'était pas aussi horrible qu'elle avait crainte sans être toutefois aussi plaisante qu'elle avait osé l'espérer. La voix de Regina s'étrangla dans un soupir.

« Regina est toujours aussi inutile, autant la supprimer puisqu'on en a l'occasion. Ça nous sera utile plus tard. »

Emma reconnut sans peine cette voix sifflante et chantante qui roulait les r à outrance. Rumpelstilskin esquissa quelques pas, d'une démarche dansante, se délectant du spectacle. Regina tenta de reprendre son souffle mais l'air n'affluait plus à ses poumons. Emma regarda son bras tendu, serrant une gorge imaginaire. Malgré toute son envie, elle n'arrivait pas à faire plier son corps à sa volonté. Elle n'arrivait pas à stopper cette torture.

\- « Arrête, demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Pourquoi ?, rétorqua Rumpelstilskin dans une grimace contrariée. Tu veux qu'elle meure, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non !, s'horrifia Emma.

\- Je ne fais que t'aider à te débarrasser des éléments gênants...

\- VA T'EN ! SORS DE MA TÊTE ! »

L'ordre était sans appel. L'instant d'après, le démon s'était évaporé, chassé sans vergogne par la Ténébreuse. Emma reprit le contrôle de sa main et mit fin au tourment qu'elle était en train d'infliger contre son gré. Regina prit une profonde inspiration et porta machinalement la main à sa gorge. Elle massa sa peau douloureuse qui ne laissait paraître aucune marque d'étranglement.

« Je suis... Je suis désolée. » souffla faiblement Emma en reculant d'un pas.

Elle mit ses bras le long de son corps. Ses mains disparurent dans les longues manches blanches de son vêtement. Regina, quant à elle, s'avança d'un pas assuré. La Ténébreuse osa jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction et son regard rencontra l'argent flamboyant de la dague sur laquelle luisait son nom.

\- « Si les excuses sont de toi, l'attaque, elle ne l'est pas, déclara Regina d'une voix ferme. Je suis désolée mais je dois avoir une réponse franche : pourquoi tu veux ce pouvoir, quel intérêt ?

\- Je te l'ai dit : je me contrôle mieux maintenant.

\- Tu parles de avant ou après avoir tenté de m'étrangler ?

\- Regina, c'est..., tenta Emma.

\- Pourquoi tu veux garder ce pouvoir ?, exigea-t-elle de savoir. Réponds.

\- Je suis puissante. Je peux tout faire. Je peux vaincre n'importe qui. Plus personne ne pourra faire du mal à ma famille. Je ne suis pas assez en étant juste moi.

\- Comment ça ''pas assez'' ?, répéta Regina. Tu es venue à Storybrooke, tu as cru en la magie, tu as détruit le diamant, tu a rétabli l'Histoire, tu as absorbé les ténèbres... Pourquoi tu ne serais pas assez ?

\- Je ne suis pas assez parce que je ne peux pas changer le destin. »

Les réponses lui étaient arrachées et elle commençait à nourrir une certaine rancœur envers Regina pour utiliser la dague ainsi. Pourtant elle n'arrivait plus à déterminer si cette colère était bel et bien la sienne où si elle lui était insufflée dans son cœur par la dague.

\- « Maintenant, ça suffit, coupa Emma du bout des lèvres. Donne-moi la dague.

\- Pour laisser Rumple te souffler tes actes ? Certainement pas. Tu peux sauver ta famille même en étant ''juste Emma''. La dague t'empêche de mentir alors réponds franchement, je veux connaître toute la vérité. » ordonna-t-elle.

Emma se pinça les lèvres mais sa bouche forma tous les mots qu'elle espérait taire.

\- « Tu fais partie de ma famille.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu battre Zelena, je n'ai pas pu arrêter Perceval parce que Hook m'en a empêchée mais cela ne se reproduira plus. Maintenant, je pourrais tout surmonter. »

Soudainement, les paroles de la Ténébreuse ne semblaient plus faire sens aux oreilles de la brune. Elle abaissa la lame, cessant de la brandir avec autorité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Emma leva brièvement les yeux au ciel, priant, espérant encore que ses mots ne la trahiraient pas. Regina avait toujours la dague en main, aussi sa question bien qu'innocente exigeait une réponse. Emma ne pouvait pas fuir.

\- « Je peux être plus forte que Robin ne le sera jamais. J'ai absorbé les ténèbres alors qu'il n'a rien pu faire.

\- Tu..., commença Regina sans parvenir à formuler sa pensée.

\- Malgré le pouvoir de la dague, je ne pourrais jamais changer le destin qui vous unit. Je ne serai jamais assez, continua Emma malgré elle.

\- Emma, Regina, Merlin est introuvable. »

Emma se détendit, reconnaissante de voir sa mère arriver et mettre fin à cet interrogatoire forcé. David emboîtait le pas de son épouse.

\- « Il n'a pas dit où il allait, poursuivit Snow.

\- Il doit être parti chercher Excalibur, supposa David.

\- Ou alors il est parti s'entretenir avec Arthur. Nous ne connaissons pas Merlin, nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance » rappela Regina.

Ses doigts passaient nerveusement sur le pommeau sinueux de la dague. Les propos d'Emma étaient obscurs et ce qu'elle pensait entrevoir la laissait indécise. Elle écoutait les propos des Charming mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réciter les paroles d'Emma comme si celle l'éclairerait davantage.

\- « Merlin est un bon sorcier, avança Snow.

\- C'est en partie à cause de lui que nous avons dû nous battre contre l'Auteur, lança Regina.

\- Il essaye d'aider Emma, avança David. Lui seul le peut.

\- Emma a besoin de sa famille, pas d'un prétentieux qui a pris racine.

\- Vous devriez rentrer au Granny's, intervint Emma d'une voix claire. Je suis sûre que Merlin est parti chercher quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider. C'est le plus grand sorcier qui ait jamais existé, il doit bien avoir trouvé quelque chose... Je dois parler de la dague avec Regina. »

Snow offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Elle posa sa main sur la bras de sa fille dans une caresse qu'elle espérait rassurante et maternelle. Cependant, cette pitié glaça la Ténébreuse qui se força à répondre avec tout autant de tendresse. Son père lui adressa un sourire plus confiant. Elle ne pouvait que s'en sortir, elle était _la Sauveuse_. Ce rappel lui tordit l'estomac mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Les Charmings s'éloignèrent. Emma les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éloignent suffisamment pour qu'ils n'entendent rien de cette conversation.

« Emma, concernant ce que tu as dit, tu... »

Un halo doré enveloppa Regina dont le corps se figea. La fin de sa phrase ne franchit ses lèvres et le fil de ses pensées se décousit. Emma termina l'attrape-rêve d'un geste et en serra la dernière cordelette avant de la trancher d'un geste sec et maitrisé.

« Je suis désolée Regina, tu ne dois rien garder de cette conversation. », s'excusa-t-elle néanmoins.

La Ténébreuse fit glisser l'attrape-rêve le long des cheveux bruns de Regina. Dans ses cordages sinueux et asymétriques, l'attrape-rêve captura plus qu'un onirisme éphémère, il emprisonna le souvenir d'un lourd secret. La mémoire fut volée, scellée au cœur.

Emma recula d'un pas et reprit sa place.

\- « Je vois que tu commences à comprendre notre manière de fonctionner, tu apprends vite, la félicita Rumpelstilskin en applaudissant trois fois avec entrain.

\- Je fais ça uniquement pour éviter des désagréments, plaida-t-elle.

\- Ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne lui avais pas donné la dague. Tu peux aussi la reprendre... la remplacer par une fausse. Elle ne verrait même pas la différence, lui suggéra-t-il.

\- Je la lui ai donnée. Je lui fais confiance, argua Emma.

\- Pourquoi lui effacer la mémoire dans ce cas ?

\- Pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Elle sera plus heureuse ainsi. »

Emma prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Elle ne devait pas accorder d'importance à cette ténébreuse chimère. Elle libéra Regina de son emprise.

\- « Je crois qu'on devrait rejoindre mes parents au Granny's. Merlin devrait revenir nous dire ce qu'il en est d'Arthur, fit Emma comme si elle venait de terminer une tirade. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de se séparer de ces ténèbres sans que j'ai à rendre l'âme.

\- ...Oui », répondit Regina sans grande conviction.

La brune fronça les sourcils, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose manquait. La dague était toujours dans sa main... Elle regarda Emma avec une légère et légitime suspicion. Emma feignit l'indifférence avec habilité.

* * *

Arthur faisait les cent pas. Le bruit de ses pas raisonnait sur le carrelage, martelant ses pensées. Un homme le suivait du regard l'air grave. Arthur s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers cet homme qu'il avait longtemps admiré et respecté.

\- « J'ai besoin de cette dague, conclut-il.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de la dague pour etre un grand homme, jugea bon de lui rappeler l'homme. Quand je vois ce que tu es devenu, je doute que tu en sois digne.

\- J'en suis digne !, s'insurgea Arthur en brandissant Excalibur comme s'il s'agissait d'une preuve irréfutable. Je suis _né_ pour réaliser cette prophétie. »

Merlin ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il sonda son élève du regard, cherchant à éprouver la véracité de ses paroles. Il soupira discrètement. Douter était la porte ouverte aux fautes.

\- « Si tu complètes Excalibur tu devras en assumer le fardeau.

\- Je suis près depuis que tu m'as fait part de la prophétie. » assura Arthur.

Merlin s'approcha et comme un père le fait pour rassurer son fils, il posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule du roi. Les broderies sombres de sa tunique noire luisaient sous la lueur tremblotante de l'âtre de la cheminée.

\- « Tu n'auras pas la dague si facilement, le prévint Merlin. Cette Ténébreuse est déjà puissante de nature. Il lui arrive même de dompter parfois cette noirceur qui enivre son cœur.

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour m'en emparer ?, demanda-il avec avidité.

\- Tu dois t'en prendre à la faiblesse que nous avons tous. Ce sera difficile mais nous devons sauver le plus grand nombre de cette menace. C'est pour le bien de tous. », souffla l'enchanteur, presque à regret.

Arthur acquiesça. Une fois chose faite, il pourra scinder le mal et irradier les ténèbres de sa lumière. Un grand devoir exige de grands sacrifices et il était plus que prêt à en payer le prix. Le roi Arthur sera connu pour avoir dispersé les ténèbres, il marquera le temps, l'Histoire, l'humanité. Le roi Arthur deviendra le plus grand chevalier, le roi le plus noble qui eut jamais existé.

* * *

Emma achevait un autre capteur de rêve. Ce dernier était d'une circonférence moindre et le cordage anarchique laissait transparaitre une certaine hargne.

Elle avait eu une discussion houleuse avec ses parents. Elle avait explosé, crié, accusé mais personne n'avait comprit le motif de sa souffrance. Elle avait levé la main, menaçant de les punir mais elle s'était ravisée. Merlin l'avait assommée avec ses paroles bienpensantes, bienveillantes. Ces discours suintant de compassion et de gentillesse l'irritaient. Ses parents avaient bien tenté de la retenir mais elle s'était obstinée à la solitude. Tout était plus calme ainsi, moins douloureux, moins opprimant. Elle avait silencieusement remercié Regina de n'avoir usé de la dague pour la contraindre à rester.

Son ouvrage était répétitif mais elle agrémentait sa nouvelle création de coquillage ou de feuilles plus colorées. Elle fit glisser un index en suivant le cordage sommaire qui se tissait au sein du cercle. Son estomac se tordit encore.

« C'est Emma ou la Ténébreuse qui a peur ? », demanda Rumpelsilskin.

Emma roula des yeux et étouffa un soupir.

\- « Tu ne pars donc jamais ?

\- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas pleinement accepté la noirceur et le pouvoir... Et ce n'est pas cette activité enfantine et manuelle qui va m'empêcher de te rendre visite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Depuis quand es-tu occupée à ça ? »

Emma serra dans sa main le capteur de rêve que le démon de ses pensées pointait ostensiblement du doigt. Le fait est qu'elle ne savait pas. De plus, elle n'avait pas de montre à portée de main pour l'éclairer. Elle chercha le soleil. Ce dernier était bas et touchait la cime des arbres.

\- « Tu ne trouves pas que ta famille s'est absentée depuis bien longtemps ? Je ne dis pas que Merlin est une mauvaise compagnie pour le thé mais le temps commence à être long...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?, lança-t-elle brusquement en se levant. Merlin ne ferait rien contre ma famille.

\- Le même Merlin qui doute de tes capacités, le même enchanteur médiocre qui s'autoproclame le plus puissant du monde alors que nous _seuls_ sommes détendeur de ce pouvoir, siffla le démon entre ses dents.

\- Il est du côté des héros, évoqua Emma avec raison.

\- Parce qu'aucun héros n'a versé de sang ? » railla le Ténébreux du passé.

Emma se mit à douter. Son cœur commença à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, la pressant à réagir. L'inquiétude l'étourdit presque.

« Tu es le plus redoutable des Ténébreux. _Merlin ne peut que craindre ton potentiel. C'est à toi de lui montrer ses limites avant qu'il ne les franchisse_. », répéta Rumple avec insistance et persuasion.

Emma ne l'écouta plus et se concentra. Si elle n'avait aucun objet qui puisse la mener à sa famille... mais elle savait qu'une chose la guiderait avec une attention toute particulière. Son tourment imaginaire lui sourit, fier de la voir assimiler, utiliser son environnement à ses propres fins. Emma tendit l'oreille. Elle fit abstraction des bruits de la forêt, du clapotis de l'eau, de la brise, des feuilles et des animaux. Alors elle entendit les voix murmurer, chanter tout bas, l'appeler dans un susurrement irrésistible. Son chemin était tout tracé.

* * *

Merlin apposa deux doigts sur le front d'Henry qui vacilla. Son corps s'effondra et chut aux côtés de celui de Snow. Le cœur de Regina manqua un battement. Elle était désemparée et impuissante. Merlin les immobilisait sans grande difficultés grâce à sa magie.

Arthur fit tourner Excalibur dans sa main dans une expression de sa nervosité. Il esquissa quelques pas avant de retourner à son emplacement initial. Sa quête prendrait fin aujourd'hui après de longues années d'effort.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?!, hurla Regina en regardant tour à tour Henry et Merlin.

\- Je me demande si tout ceci est nécessaire, fit Arthur songeur.

\- Ça l'est, assura Merlin avec calme en ignorant Regina et ses vaines menaces.

\- Répondez-moi !, vociféra Regina. Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ?! »

La brune regardait son fils mais elle avait beau l'observer, elle ne voyait plus sa poitrine se soulever au fil de sa respiration. Une pensée funeste faisait son chemin dans son esprit mais elle la repoussait avec acharnement. Snow était étendue à ses côtés, à terre, figée dans la mort. Charming était terrassé par le chagrin qui le laissait sans voix.

Les murs de Camelot seraient leurs tombeaux.

La porte de bois grinça. Ses gonds fondirent et la porte se coucha au sol. Emma la passa, comme on enjambe un cadavre. Son visage était fermé. Pourtant l'horreur passa dans ses yeux quand ils se posèrent sur le corps inerte de son fils qui gisait sur le sol froid.

« Il a tué Henry ! » cria Regina.

Emma ne le voyait pas respirer. Son cœur se fissura et la douleur du chagrin la submergea. Elle observa le corps de sa mère, tout aussi immobile. Arthur brandit Excalibur et se plaça avec prudence devant la Ténébreuse.

« Tu vas réunir Excalibur et la dague, ordonna Arthur. Tu vas nous obéir si tu veux conserver ce qui te reste de ta famille. »

Emma resta immobile. Elle n'hésitait pas, elle prêtait juste un peu d'attention à ce Rumpelsilskin imaginaire qui se mouvait dans la pièce, indifférent aux yeux de tous.

\- « De mon temps, personne ne se serait ainsi attaqué au Ténébreux. Tu devrais lui donner une leçon. Le transformer en escargot et l'écraser par exemple..., suggéra-t-il avec délice.

\- Non, souffla Emma.

\- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas leur obéir ?, demanda-y-il dans une grimace dégoûtée.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai une autre idée. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils et chercha du regard à qui elle pouvait bien s'adresser. L'inquiétude lui fit légèrement baisser la pointe brisée d'Excalibur. Emma décrivit un geste rapide du poignet. Arthur étouffa un cri de douleur et fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Excalibur disparut de sa main dans un nuage grisâtre. La Ténébreuse réapparut, brandissant l'épée légendaire dont le flanc de la lame effleurait le cou de Merlin. Emma le défia du regard. Elle pressa l'épée contre son cou, menaçant de lui trancher la gorge au moindre mouvement. Elle lui arracha sa dague des mains. Elle se détendit, assurée à présent d'avoir la main mise sur ses agissements.

« Je devine que les pièces sont redistribuées. », dit-elle avec une once de sournoiserie.

Son regard vert passa par-dessus l'épaule de Merlin et croisa le regard de Regina.

« Libère-la », ordonna-t-elle platement.

Merlin déglutit. L'instant qui suivit, Regina fut de nouveau apte à se mouvoir. Sa première réaction fut de se précipiter vers Henry. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, Emma lui ordonna de s'arrêter.

« Tu viens avec nous. » l'informa la Ténébreuse.

Un serpent de fumée grisâtre s'enroula autour d'eux avant de se dissiper dans l'air et de ne laisser qu'un vide derrière lui. La Ténébreuse s'était évaporé en emmenant Merlin et Regina dans ses noirs desseins.

* * *

Tous trois réapparurent une tour plus éloignée, moins spacieuse. Au vu de son état, elle ne devait guère plus être utilisée. Il s'en dégageait une odeur poussiéreuse et une obscurité peu accommodante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur réserves ? » demanda Rumpelsilskin avec une curiosité palpable.

Emma l'ignora, savant que sa réponse était également attendue de Merlin et de Regina. D'un mouvement du poignet des liens apparurent et s'attachèrent autour des poignets et des chevilles de Merlin. Les cordes luisirent un bref instant avant de reprendre leur apparence terne et banale. Pourtant, Merlin ne pourrait plus user de sa magie.

\- « Tu ne peux pas faire ça, déclara Merlin avec bienveillance. Il a encore du bon en toi.

\- La même bonté que tu as ? » rétorqua Emma avec désinvolture.

La Ténébreuse se tourna vers Regina. Cette dernière fut surprise d'y découvrir l'indifférence d'une folie meurtrière. Son impassibilité cachait une colère froide que nul ne pourrait arrêter.

\- « Henry, il est..., commença Regina.

\- En parlant de ça... »

Emma fit apparaître un petit attrape-rêve entre ses doigts. Elle le passa nonchalamment sur la tête de Merlin pour qu'il capture dans ses filets les derniers souvenirs qu'elle voulait visualiser.

Le cercle se mit à luire des couleurs de l'or. La lumière gagna le cordage et forma finalement un voile dans lequel Merlin dévoilait ses derniers souvenirs. On y voyait l'enchanteur converser avec Arthur, livrer son plan. Le Merlin de l'attrape-rêve mentionna qu'il faudrait simuler la mort de certains proches pour pousser la Ténébreuse dans ses derniers retranchements. Emma fronça les sourcils, de colère et le voile se brisa. Ceci ne faisait que confirmer son pressentiment. L'attrape-rêve fondit et fana dans ses mains pour ne devenir que poussière. Les larmes naissantes de Regina laissèrent place à un soulagement légitime. Emma se tourna de nouveau vers l'enchanteur, presque triomphante.

« Ma mère et mon père partagent le même cœur. Tuer l'un revient à tuer l'autre. Mon père ne pouvait pas être vivant si ma mère était morte. C'était grossier. » conclut-elle.

Regina s'avança d'un pas, avec prudence et réserve. Si Emma avait choisi cette tour et capturé Merlin, elle devait avoir quelque chose derrière la tête.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Prépare la potion du Sort Noir.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Je peux te l'ordonner mais je te le demande, insista la Ténébreuse.

\- Emma, stop. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

Emma se tourna brusquement. Regina étouffa un grognement de douleur. La main de la Ténébreuse extirpa de sa poitrine, le cœur pourpre et rougeoyant qui était le sien. Emma croisa son regard.

« Je suis désolée, Regina, mais je dois le faire. Si je dois t'y forcer alors je le ferai... Prépare la potion du Sort Noir. », répéta-t-elle.

Elle souffla son ordre directement à son cœur. Si le visage de la brune traduisit sa déception elle dut se plier à l'ordre qui lui était donné. Elle fouilla parmi les étagères poussiéreuses, les flacons aux étiquettes effacées par le temps et commença.

\- « Tu dois te séparer de la chose la plus importante à tes yeux pour réaliser ce sort, rappela Merlin le cœur battant.

\- Je sais. » murmura la Ténébreuse.

Regina commençait à verser le contenu d'une petite fiole dans un grand chaudron de cuivre. Un léger soupir de fumée s'en échappa. La réponse d'Emma lui glaça le sang : elle ne songeait pas à tuer Henry, n'est-ce pas ? Son cœur tressaillit d'angoisse et d'horreur.

\- « Si tu fais ça, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible, ajouta Merlin dans l'espoir vain de la raisonner.

\- Regina en est revenue, répliqua Emma avec calme. Le chemin n'est pas facile mais il est possible.

\- Tu perdras beaucoup sur cette route.

\- J'y gagnerai sans doute bien plus, s'obstina la Ténébreuse. Maintenant silence, je n'ai plus besoin de tes conseils. »

Les lèvres de Merlin se soudèrent et le condamnèrent à se taire. Emma posa les yeux sur sa main dont les doigts se refermait doucement autour du cœur de Regina. Elle veillait à ne pas le comprimer, à ne pas la faire souffrir plus que nécessaire. Le démon de son esprit tournait autour du chaudron, suivant la préparation d'un œil expert. La potion changeait parfois de couleur et si un nuage opaque s'élevait parfois par intermittence, il ne s'en dégageait aucune odeur.

Le temps parut inexorablement long mais Regina versa le dernier ingrédient fondamental à l'exécution de la préparation. Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant à se soustraire un bref instant à l'acte horrible qu'allait commettre Emma.

\- « Tu ne peux pas tuer Henry, la mit en garde Regina. Je pourrais tout te pardonner mais ça, _jamais_. Toi-même tu ne pourrais jamais en revenir.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait d'Henry, murmura Emma.

\- Même si cela me fait plaisir de ne plus le voir tourner autour, tu ne peux pas sacrifier Hook, poursuivit Regina.

\- Il y a quelqu'un que j'aime actuellement plus qu'eux et ça... rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible si je n'étais pas devenue la Ténébreuse. »

Les yeux d'Emma était rougis, non pas par les larmes et la tristesse mais par cette folie qui commençait à la consumer de l'intérieur. Rumpelstilskin trépignait d'impatience, et explosait parfois d'un ricanement jouissif et incontrôlable. Quand ce serait fait, sa famille serait saine et sauve et ils seraient tous à la maison.

* * *

Regina sortit de sa voiture qu'elle avait brutalement arrêté devant l'imposante maison de la Ténébreuse. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé, remonta l'allée et gravit les quelques marches qui menaient au perron. Elle en avait plus qu'assez qu'Emma apparaisse et se défile à sa guise. Tout cela devait cesser.

« Emma ! Ouvre cette porte ou je l'ouvrirai moi-même ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Emma devait être absente ou alors elle faisait la sourde oreille. Ceci énerva Regina plus que de raison. Excédée, elle fit naître une boule de feu dans sa paume et la lança sans vergogne contre la porte de la maison. La boule de feu s'écrasa contre la porte et s'évapora dans un nuage de brume. Il était peu sensé d'avoir songé qu'Emma aurait laissé sa maison sans protection.

Elle préféra changer d'approche et tenta de pénétrer dans la maison par la porte-arrière. Si elle ne pouvait pas entrer par la grande porte, elle pouvait toujours passer par derrière ou même espérer entrer par une fenêtre.

Elle s'apprêtait à monter le petit escalier qui menait à la porte-arrière quand quelque chose attira son attention. Dans la cour arrière, il y avait cette petite maison, ce petit abri de jardin étonnement scellé par un cadenas quelque peu imposant pour le trésor anodin qu'il était sensé conserver. Regina revint sur ses pas. Elle apposa prudemment un doigt sur le cadenas de métal noir. Ne recevant aucune décharge magique, elle fit un léger geste du poignet pour le déverrouiller sans avoir à souffrir de la recherche fastidieuse de la clef. Le mécanisme cliqueta et la porte s'ouvrit légèrement. Regina poussa la porte et se fraya un passage à l'intérieur.

Cela avait tout d'un atelier. Au centre de la pièce unique, il y avait un bureau sur lequel était disposé les divers éléments servant à la réalisation des attrape-rêves. Il y en avait un, à moitié achevé sur le plan de travail. Quelques plumes, cordes et coquillages traînaient sur le bureau.

La lumière filtrait uniquement par les petits carreaux des vitres de la double porte par laquelle Regina était entrée. Les attrapeurs de rêve pendaient par centaines du plafond, pareils à une constellation atypique.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, observant la diversité de ces attrape-rêves. Emma avait dû passer des heures, des jours à les confectionner. Mais quels étaient leurs utilités ?

Regina se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et décrocha celui qui était le plus à sa portée. Elle le ramena devant ses yeux et le détailla avec attention, les sourcils froncés. Elle décrivit un léger arc de cercle avec son autre main. Un voile doré se tissa alors au cœur de l'attrape-rêve qui livra le souvenir qu'il renfermait. A sa surprise, son sort réveilla les souvenirs dans les autres attrape-rêves de la pièce. La pièce sombre s'éclairait sous les souvenirs. L'écho de ces murmures du passé bourdonna dans l'air. Regina fit abstraction des autres et se concentra sur celui qui était dans sa main.

On y voyait Emma affublée d'un long manteau noir, accoudée nonchalamment contre la rambarde du port. Sa peau était déjà diaphane, ses cheveux déjà d'un blanc décoloré. Ses lèvres fines et tombantes étaient teintées d'un rouge carmin. Regina s'y voyait aux côtés d'Henry, arguer avec une assurance presque insolente qu'elle endosserait le rôle de la Sauveuse. Les paroles de la Ténébreuse raisonnaient avec fatalisme. Elles blessèrent encore Regina lorsqu'elles parvinrent à ses oreilles :

 _« Je sais que tu n'as pas ça en toi... C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de Sauveuse dans cette ville. »_

Regina s'éloignait alors avec Henry, laissant Emma seule derrière eux. Pourtant ces paroles blessantes semblaient emprunt d'une toute autre finalité dans ce souvenir qui n'était pas le sien. Ces paroles lancées comme une certitude acerbe raisonnaient comme un défi, un défi que Regina devrait relever. Le souvenir s'évanouit, s'éteignant sur le visage sans expression de la Ténébreuse qui semblait contrariée ou triste de les voir partir.

Regina leva la tête et contempla les autres attrape-rêve qui continuaient de faire défiler la mémoire qu'ils conservaient dans leurs cordages. On y voyait Emma, à son arrivée à Storybrooke, converser amicalement avec Mary Margaret. On assistait à un moment privilégié entre une femme qui se découvrait mère et un petit garçon qui espérait être enfin aimé de celle qui l'avait abandonné. Henry saupoudrait sa tasse de chocolat chaud de cannelle avant de tendre le flacon à Emma qui en saupoudrait tout aussi généreusement sa tasse. Dans un autre souvenir, Emma enlaçait Graham et l'embrassait avec passion, s'autorisant enfin à laisser tomber un mur. Dans un souvenir plus ancien, on voyait Emma, plus jeune et insouciante, fuir dans la coccinelle jaune qu'elle conserverait bien des années, aux côtés de Neal.

Henry frappait à la porte de l'appartement de New-York et révélait à cette inconnue qu'il était son fils...

Regina arrachait le cœur d'Henry de la poitrine de Peter Pan...

Emma étreignait ses parents contre son cœur...

Emma embrassait Hook...

Emma contentait ses larmes tandis que Regina s'engageait à lui offrir les souvenirs d'une vie heureuse...

Tout autant de souvenirs aux cours des dernières années qui avaient forgé ce qu'était Emma Swan et ce qu'elle était devenue. Cependant, Regina avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas celui qui lui confierait comment Emma avait sombré et pour quelle raison.

Les souvenirs se jouaient, s'entrechoquaient à présent les uns les autres. On y voyait Henry, Hook, Snow et David mais aussi Auguste, Zelena murmurer dans une cacophonie dérangeante :

 _« Tu es la Sauveuse. Tu peux le faire parce que tu es la Sauveuse. »_

Les voix se déformaient, les mots fondaient dans une lourdeur insoutenable, répétant inlassablement le statut que portait initialement Emma Swan. Regina s'entendit elle-même dire ces mots, dans un souvenir lointain que la Ténébreuse avait soigneusement conservé conjointement à d'autres. Les souvenirs furent aspirés dans les cordes et le silence revint, aussi soudain qu'apaisant. La porte claqua et le métal fit vibrer l'air.

« Je devine que fouiller est devenu une seconde nature. Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais venir jusqu'ici. » murmura la Ténébreuse.

Elle marcha d'un pas lent, arrivant doucement dans le champ de vision de Regina. Ses talons noirs claquaient lugubrement sur le sol. Ses vêtements noirs et écailleux épousaient son corps comme une seconde peau. Ses cheveux, toujours retenus dans ce chignon serré, découvrait sa mâchoire serrée. Ses traits étaient tendus.

« Pourquoi as-tu tous ces souvenirs ? »

Emma ouvrit la bouche comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais scella ses lèvres, se muant dans le silence.

\- « Si tu ne nous dis rien, nous ne pourrons pas t'aider.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, répliqua Emma avec froideur.

\- Dans ce cas, explique-moi ce que tu as en tête.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

\- Prends le temps de m'expliquer. » lança Regina quelque peu sèchement.

La brune croisa les bras. Dans cette pièce froide, le blazer rouge qu'elle portait était le seule note de couleur. Elle lança un regard encourageant à Emma qui hésita avant de dévoiler des informations qu'elle estimait peu cruciales :

\- « J'ai enfermé mes souvenirs dans les attrapeurs de rêve pour ne pas oublier qui j'étais.

\- Pourquoi tu oublierais ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- J'ai déjà été loin pour tout mener à bien.

\- Tu as lancé le Sort Noir, n'est-ce pas ? », interrogea Regina.

Leur brusque retour de Camelot et leur subite perte de mémoire ne pouvait résulter que de cela. Pourtant, personne n'était mort, du moins pas à sa connaissance...

\- « Qui a lancé le Sort Noir ?, répéta-t-elle. Ça ne peut pas être toi... Henry, ta famille est vivante.

\- C'est moi qui ait lancé le sort, confia la Ténébreuse dans un fin sourire.

\- Qui as-tu tué pour ça ?, demanda Regina la gorge nouée.

\- Je crois que le mieux est encore de te le montrer. »

La Ténébreuse décrocha un attrape-rêve dont l'apparence était plus singulière. En effet, son cordage était plus ouvragé, plus serré, plus esthétique aussi. L'attention qu'elle avait mis à le faire semblait toute particulière comme si le souvenir était plus lourd à contenir. Des doigts de la Ténébreuse, un halo doré en surgit et enveloppa l'objet qui rejoua cette scène que Regina avait oublié.

* * *

 _« Il y a quelqu'un que j'aime actuellement plus qu'eux et ça... rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible si je n'étais pas devenue la Ténébreuse. » déclara Emma._

 _Elle tenait toujours le cœur de Regina dans sa main. Merlin était ligoté et condamné au silence. La Ténébreuse s'avança vers Regina, se rapprochant aussi dangereusement du chaudron dans lequel mijotait la mixture malfaisante. Regina ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un regard inquiet._

 _« Il n'y a que d'un cœur dont j'ai besoin. » confia Emma en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté._

 _Sa tenue nacrée et ses boucles blondes lui donnaient un air angélique. Ses paroles n'en restaient pas moins inquiétantes. Emma baissa les yeux brièvement sur l'organe battant entre ses doigts. Puis, soudain, elle tendit sa main qui plongea dans la poitrine de Regina pour remettre son cœur à sa juste place. Emma se recula, laissant le temps à Regina de reprendre son souffle. La brune posa sa main sur sa poitrine et sentit son cœur inquiet battre la chamade, menaçant de sortir de nouveau de sa poitrine._

 _\- « De qui... de qui..., balbutia Regina._

 _\- Il a plusieurs moyens de tuer et de mourir. »_

 _Emma s'approcha de Merlin. Les pans de sa robe de nacre voletait doucement derrière elle. Elle était semblable à l'ange de la mort. Elle arracha le cœur de l'enchanteur sans sourciller. L'organe était tiraillé entre un blanc éclatant et une noirceur opaque. Merlin avait les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Emma fit volte-face et plaça son poing fermé autour du cœur de l'enchanteur au-dessus du chaudron fumant._

 _\- « Mais.. Merlin n'est pas..._

 _\- A présent, la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux... c'est moi-même. » lança la Ténébreuse._

 _Emma pinça les lèvres et sous le regard admiratif de son propre démon, elle serra sa poigne. Merlin se tordit brièvement de douleur avant de s'effondrer. La poussière tomba de la paume d'Emma et se mêla à la potion._

 _Regina resta sans voix devant cette scène qu'elle ne parvenait à qualifier. Le chaudron gronda et un nuage noir s'en éleva. Il gagna la pièce qu'il plongea dans les ténèbres. Avant qu'il ne cache Emma à ses yeux, Regina put assister à sa dernière transformation. Sa peau devint d'un blanc diaphane et cadavérique. Ses cheveux dorés perdirent de leur éclat pour mourir dans une blancheur immaculée. Ses yeux verts perdirent de leur humanité et se cachèrent derrière le masque du mal. Regina voulut lui dire quelque chose mais c'était déjà trop tard : Emma s'était fondue dans l'essence des ténèbres. Elle était la Ténébreuse à présent._

 _Les souvenirs s'effaçaient. Excalibur retournait à son destin premier et s'enclavait de nouveau de la pierre et Camelot et ses habitant fusionnaient avec Storybrooke, selon le désir de la nouvelle Ténébreuse._

* * *

Emma reposa l'attrape-rêve qui avait rejoué ce moment crucial et douloureux. Elle n'en éprouvait pourtant aucun remord.

\- « Tu as tué Merlin ?, s'épouvanta le brune.

\- Je devais le faire. Il nous menaçait.

\- Tu ne devais pas en arriver à de telles extrémités. Tu n'es pas comme ça.

\- Ça, tu ne le sais pas, répliqua la Ténébreuse avec force. J'ai absorbé la noirceur de Merlin. Je vous ai sauvés... encore, toujours.

\- Ça n'explique toujours pas ces mystères que tu nous fais, pointa Regina. Pourquoi garder Excalibur ?

\- Cette épée me contrôle. Je la garde pour ne pas devenir le serviteur de n'importe qui. »

Emma raccrocha l'attrape-rêve auprès de ses confrères. Ce dernier tournoya doucement. Regina s'approcha de la Ténébreuse, sans la craindre.

\- « Comment ça ''n'importe qui'' ? A qui as-tu donné la dague ? A Hook ?

\- Je te l'ai confiée, murmura Emma non sans une once de satisfaction en découvrant l'incrédulité de Regina. Tu me l'as demandée et j'ai sauvé Robin de la mort. Je t'ai aidée et _tu_ as donné la dague à Merlin ! _Tu_ lui as laissé une chance de me contrôler et de me tuer !

\- Je n'aurais jamais donné la dague, se défendit-elle faiblement.

\- Qu'importe, lança Emma avec désinvolture, maintenant c'est fini, vous serez tous bientôt punis et je serais libre. »

Regina fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Emma mentionnait cette punition vengeresse. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle lui poserait la question, la Ténébreuse prit les devant et dévoila sa réponse :

\- « Je vais détruire la lumière. Quand j'aurais réussi, il n'y aura plus de héros.

\- Si tu fais ça, le mal va prospérer et il n'y aura plus aucune chance de te sauver.

\- Tu te trompes, avança Emma posément. Il n'y a pas de héros sans méchant. La réciproque est aussi vraie. Il n'y aura plus ce bien et ce mal exacerbés dont relatent les contes. Je ne serais...

\- … Plus la Sauveuse » compléta Regina qui réalisait alors.

Le visage de la Ténébreuse s'éclaira alors, enthousiasmée à cette seule idée.

\- « Tu vas t'attaquer à un fondement de notre monde, la mit en garde Regina.. Zelena a cherché à faire la même chose et elle a échoué. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. Tu n'es pas comme Rumpelstilskin, tu peux changer.

\- Je ne veux pas changer. Je vais changer le monde pour qu'il corresponde à ce que j'attends. »

Emma se redressa et toisa Regina avec un air hautain qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

\- « Je viens d'un monde où les héros, les méchants et les fins heureuses n'existent pas. Storybrooke ne sera plus une exception.

\- Mais tu as Hook, évoqua Regina. Si j'ai échoué à Camelot, je te demande de m'en excuser. Je ne peux peut-être pas t'aider mais Hook peut te sauver; c'est lui ta fin heureuse. »

Emma arracha un attrape-rêve avec rage. Ce dernier était petit, fabriqué avec soin. Il était pourvu de petites pierres ambrées dans les cordages. Les plumes étaient lisses et sobre comme le cuir qui habillait l'armature de l'objet. Un éclair traversa le cordage et Emma tendit son bras, pointant la scène ostensiblement sous les yeux de Regina.

Dans l'attrape-rêve, on y découvrait une Ténébreuse étonnement souriante dans les rues de Storybrooke qui posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Regina. Le plus surprenant était que cette dernière ne s'en étonnait pas et qu'au contraire, la Regina de l'attrape-rêve posait doucement sa joue contre la chevelure immaculée de la Ténébreuse. C'était mièvre, innocent et pourtant sincère. Ce n'était jamais arrivé et cela ne se produirait sans doute jamais.

\- « C'est...

\- Irréaliste, trancha Emma d'une voix sans appel sans lui laisser assez de temps pour terminer sa phrase. Je le sais. »

L'objet entre ses doigts n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom. Il faisait étalage d'un espoir secret, emprisonnait d'un doux mirage qui ne se concrétise que dans les songes. Celle qui était condamnée à ne plus jamais rêver, à n'avoir aucun moyen d'échapper à cette sombre réalité avait chéri un rêve éveillé au cœur de cette toile qu'elle avait réalisée.

\- « Hook est ta fin heureuse, répéta-t-elle. Tout comme Robin est la mienne. C'est écrit.

\- C'est à _toi_ que j'ai demandé de me sauver, pas à Hook, rappela la Ténébreuse à voix basse. Je n'ai plus besoin d'être sauvée désormais, je ne suis pas malade, cracha-t-elle avec dédain. Je t'ai fait confiance et tu m'as déçue plus que les autres. »

Emma fusilla un court instant le démon de son esprit qui avait pris la liberté d'investir la pièce et d'écouter cette conversation privée. Rumpelstislkin l'observait, veillant à ce que son successeur ne lui fasse pas défaut.

« Je t'épargne le chemin du retour, déclara Emma. Si tu n'es pas assez futée pour remarquer les détails, tant pis pour toi. J'en suis navrée, vraiment. Je suis plus forte, n'en doute pas. »

Une gueule de fumée referma ses mâchoires autour de Regina qui disparut alors, hors de sa vue. Emma était de nouveau seule avec elle-même. Elle croisa le regard de son démon, s'attendant à ce qu'il la gratifie d'une remarque cinglante. Ce démon avait tout du Ténébreux qu'elle avait pu croiser durant son voyage dans le passé : ces vêtements écailleux, cette peau dure, étincelante et lisse comme l'épiderme d'un reptile, ses ongles longs pareils à des serres. Emma se consolait, se forçant à se remémorer qu'elle n'était pas comme lui. Sa peau n'était pas si dépourvue d'humanité. Il n'était pas de la meilleure compagnie mais elle se rassurait à présent de toujours le voir. Il était la preuve indéniable qu'elle n'avait pas complètement accepté ce pouvoir putride qui pourrissait son âme. Pourtant, elle se dégoûtait de songer que cette once d'humanité et de raison qui lui restait encore découlait directement de sa nature de Sauveuse.

« Regarder en arrière t'empêchera toujours d'avancer, lança le démon avec compassion. Le passé n'est que souffrance et torture. L'avenir regorge d'espoir et de grands projets pour toi. Tu nous feras honneur.

Tu as sans doute raison. », se résigna-t-elle.

La Ténébreuse baissa la tête pour détourner le regard. Elle ferma les yeux à regret. Les attrape-rêves s'enflammèrent et churent au sol comme des étoiles filantes. Leurs cadavres fumants s'étouffèrent dans des braises rougeoyantes. Le cœur de la Ténébreuse battit d'excitation teintée d'angoisse. Elle devait s'enfoncer encore davantage pour mener ses projets à terme et pour cela, elle devait complètement effacer toute trace de la Sauveuse dans ses souvenirs mais aussi dans son cœur.

« Me voilà donc devenue héroïne hors-la-loi. » murmura-t-elle à sa propre intention.

Elle matérialisa Excalibur dans sa paume, complète et entière. Elle la mania avec légèreté, la lame sifflant doucement, scindant l'air.

L'ironie du sort la fit sourire. Il était d'un triste amusement de songer que si sa situation était similaire à la sienne, elle ne serait jamais à la hauteur de Robin.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **L'idée de cet OS vient suite au 5x05.**

 **Certains éléments se sont rajoutés suite au 5x08.**


	2. Chapter 2

**C'est donc mon premier post de l'année...**

 **Je me suis décidée, la mort dans l'âme, d'écrire une suite. Pour** _evilhayleyregal_ **d'une part, pour** _EvilSwanMills_ **qui a longuement insisté... surtout *3* xD (et puis pour moi, accessoirement xD).**

 _Morgane_ **: Et oui, il est de moi xD Voilà la suite, écoute :D J'espère que ça te plaira ^^**

 _hime_ **: Cette suite est pas bien longue mais c'est pas la seule. ;) Si tu aimes le drame, ça devrait pas te déplaire...**

 _Raphi5930_ **: Merci :D J'espère que c'était pas trop dur à comprendre comme t'as pas vu tous les épisodes ^^**

 _Guest_ **: Merci de m'avoir défendue x') Je suis contente d'avoir vu dans ta review que tu avais lu les autres histoires et que tu les avais appréciées :D**

* * *

Emma ferma les yeux. Les attrapeurs de rêves s'embrasèrent et churent à ses pieds comme des étoiles filantes.

« Pourquoi lui avoir confié tout ça ? Tu es bien trop bavarde ! »

La Ténébreuse releva la tête et regarda le démon qui obscurcissait habituellement ses pensées. La voix était différente : plus familière mais plus étrange aussi. Ce n'était plus Rumpelsilskin. L'être imaginaire qui se tenait à présent devant elle était une créature bien plus odieuse. La Ténébreuse suivit du regard ce nuisible qui avait tout de ses traits. Les longs cheveux blonds ondulaient jusqu'à lécher les épaules couvertes d'une veste rouge comme le sang. La démarche de cette Emma était plus raide et plus austère. La Ténébreuse retint un haut le cœur, dégoutée au plus profond d'elle-même que son esprit lui dépeigne la Sauveuse.

« Pourquoi lui avoir dit ? Pourquoi lui avoir révélé ça ?, répéta cette Emma illusoire d'un ton accusateur.

Parce qu'elle ne peut pas l'assumer, elle ne pourra jamais le supporter. Elle ne se mettra plus jamais en travers de ma route... Et toi non plus. »

Le double se fendit d'un sourire fier. Ce fut la dernier chose qu'il fit. Cette Emma factice s'effrita comme une peinture usée et craquelée par le temps. Elle s'envola dans un nuage de poussière sans laisser aucune trace de son existence derrière elle.

Le silence tomba enfin. Il était cette fois réel. Emma Swan était seule. Il n'a plus ni démon, ni paroles soufflées. Elle était seule maitresse de ses pensées et de sa cruauté.

À ses pieds, un dernier attrape-rêves semblait tenter d'attirer son attention. Les voix étaient déjà lointaines, essoufflées. Le souvenir était de plus en plus vague mais les paroles perduraient avec le peu de clarté qui leur restait encore :

« Vous êtes la mère biologique d'Henry ? » demandait une première voix. On entendit alors une seconde répondre, peu assurée : « salut ».

La Ténébreuse écrasa l'attrape-rêves d'un coup de talon. Le cercle craqua. Le souvenir s'éteignit, les cordages se défirent. Elle venait d'ôter la dernière once de souvenir, la dernière once d'humanité qui subsistait au milieu des décombres.

Elle regarda ses mains. Ses doigts étaient plus longs, plus crochus. Elle apposa ses doigts sur sa joue. Elle sentait sa peau se couvrir d'un épiderme nouveau. Elle devenait granuleuse, plus dure, presque écailleuse. Elle s'approcha de la porte et avisa les petits carreaux pour contempler son reflet. Ses yeux avaient gagné un nouvel éclat d'émeraude. Sa pupille était plus étirée. Elle avait perdu de ces petits détails qui nous rendent humains. Mais qu'importe : plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent.

* * *

Regina réapparut dans le salon de son manoir. Elle était pantoise. Henry descendit les escaliers : il avait reconnu les talons de sa mère faire les cent pas dans la pièce à vivre.

\- « Tu as été la voir ?

\- O-oui.

\- Et alors ? Elle a dit ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Maman n'a rien de mauvais elle peut pas vouloir faire du mal à quelqu'un. »

Si Henry manifestait son angoisse par une certaine loquacité, il s'inquiétait de voir sa mère si secrète.

\- « Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non je me demandais si... Si le véritable amour avait marché, mentit Regina.

\- Je sais pas si elle a été voir Grand-Pa et Grand-Ma, fit Henry pensif. Je sais que Hook a testé à plusieurs reprises. »

Sa voix s'était faite plus sèche sur sa dernière phrase même s'il s' était donné du mal pour ne rien laisser paraitre.

« ...Et on trouve pas Merlin... », poursuivit-il.

Regina se pinça les lèvres.

\- « ….L'Apprenti disait que Merlin pourrait aider Maman à se débarrasser des ténèbres alors si Arthur est ici, il doit...

\- Henry, coupa Regina avec douceur, Merlin est mort.

\- Mais... Comment on va faire pour Maman ? Comment il est mort ? On peut peut-être...

\- Non. On ne peut rien faire pour Merlin mais on doit pouvoir encore aider Emma. »

Henry restait méfiant. Sa mère avait croisé ses bras. Elle ne dégageait guère d'assurance.

\- « Quoi ? On peut pas la sauver c'est ça ?, lança Henry. Je suis grand je peux entendre la vérité.

\- La vérité c'est que je ne sais pas. »

Regina peinait à se concentrer sur sa conversation avec son fils. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui apporter les réponses dont il avait besoin et elle ressassait ses derniers instants avec Emma.

\- « Je vais voir Snow, reste à la maison, dit-elle finalement.

\- Attends je viens.

\- Reste à la maison » coupa court sa mère.

Regina apposa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son fils qui s'appesantit dans une caresse maternelle et fugace. Elle traversa le salon, franchit la porte d'entrée qu'elle ferma derrière elle. Elle remonta son allée. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, le manoir se mit à luire comme sous l'éclat du soleil : la Ténébreuse ne pourrait plus pénétrer entre ces murs.

* * *

La Ténébreuse feuilletait les grimoires d'un geste énergique. Ses yeux d'un vert vif sondait le langage obscur dont elle maitrisait à présent l'essence. Elle cherchait l'auteur du crime originel. Elle avait d'ors et déjà occis Merlin mais il devait rester un artefact... Quelque chose qui la rattachait encore à sa destiné de Sauveuse. La colère obscurcissait son jugement et ses recherches étaient décousues et anarchiques.

Elle déchira une page dont le contenu retenait quelque peu son attention puis elle jeta le livre à travers la pièce. Elle subtilisa quelques fioles nichées dans les crevasses du mur de pierre du caveau. Elle referma son poing autour du verre. Ce dernier craqua et se brisa sans meurtrir sa paume. Elle regarda avec indifférence la potion et l'éclat de verre chuter au sol.

« Il n'y a vraiment rien ici... Dure de croire qu'il y ait eu quoi que ce soit pour servir les desseins de l'Evil Queen... » constata-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle fit quelques pas et le verre craqua encore sous ses pieds. L'instant d'après, elle - avait disparu. Ne restait de son passage que les grimoires froissés et les objets brisés.

* * *

David avait croisé les bras. Snow s'était assise au comptoir de sa cuisine et faisait doucement tourner sa tasse à l aide de la anse. Le thé était froid mais elle s'y accordait pas d'importance. Hook manipulait son crochet de sa main valide; il restait dubitatif. Regina s'arrêta alors de faire les cent pas, les mains sur les hanches.

\- « Les attrapeurs de rêves contenaient ses souvenirs ?, répéta Snow.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens, se manifesta Hook. Ils devraient contenir les souvenirs qu'elle nous a pris.

\- Elle ne pouvait pas faire un attrapeur de rêve pour chaque tête, cingla Regina.

\- Tu as vu de quels souvenirs il s'agissait ?, demanda David.

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas comment as-tu pu savoir qu'ils étaient à elle ? » insista Hook.

Regina le darda d'un regard noir qui s'affranchissait des mots. Elle mentit néanmoins avec aplomb :

« Ma magie peut s avérer utile, on ne peut pas en dire autant de votre crochet. »

Elle tenta de passer outre son agacement.

\- « Il faudrait que l'un de vous se décide à lui parler. Elle vous écoutera peut-être plus que moi.

\- Plus que toi ?, répéta Hook.

\- Elle m'a donnée la dague à Camelot pour que... Je palisse au problème si besoin, formula-t-elle avec réserve.

\- Ça n'a pas sens, elle m'aime. Elle aurait dû me donner la dague, s emporta le pirate.

\- Quand on voit où ça l'a menée... » cingla Regina.

A peine ses mots eurent-ils franchis ses lèvres qu'elle réalisa son erreur. Emma avait avant tout absorbé les ténèbres pour préserver son bonheur fragile.

\- « Nous avons essayé, se justifia David, mais nous ne pouvons même pas toquer à sa porte sans nous retrouver projetés dans l allée.

\- Elle me fait peur », avoua Snow à la surprise générale.

Son mari la regarda avec incompréhension

« Comment peux-tu avoir peur d'Emma ? » demanda-t-il.

Snow se pinça les lèvres et se serra de ses bras.

\- « Je repense à ce que j'ai vu... Emma était cette magnifique jeune fille, elle avait cette robe de princesse et... Et elle m'a arraché le cœur, fit Snow en portant nerveusement une main à sa poitrine. Peut-être que ce que j'ai vu est en train de se réaliser...

\- Non, coupa David. Emma est notre fille. Ta vision est peut-être fausse : j'ai vu un adorable bébé et...

\- Avec tout mon respect, l'interrompit Regina, qu'Emma soit votre fille n'est pas un gage de pureté. Elle n'est pas une jeune fille ni un poupon; c'est une adulte. Vous ne pouvez pas changer ça. »

Snow se leva, s'avança d'un pas vers elle, signifiant son intérêt.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu sais que tu ne nous dis pas ?

\- Emma ne veut plus être la Sauveuse, avoua Regina.

\- Elle veut encore se débarrasser de sa magie ?, questionna David, inquiet.

\- Elle veut détruire l'essence même des héros. Le problème c'est que je ne sais même pas quelles conséquences cela aura ni comment elle compte s'y prendre...

\- Si elle réussit, l'Histoire ne sera plus jamais la même. Les leçons que nous aurons tirées de nos vies ne seront plus jamais pareil.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il arrivera à Emma ? », s'inquiéta Snow.

Hook posa ses yeux sur Regina, avide d'entendre la réponse. Emma était déjà la Ténébreuse, il concevait mal que la situation se dégénère encore.

\- « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, soupira Regina, mais vu la situation je doute que ce soit bon pour elle.

\- Tu as vu Emma ? Elle allait bien ? » la pressa Snow.

Mary Margaret se doutait bien que ces nouvelles et maigres informations étaient le résultat d'une dernière entrevue avec la Ténébreuse.

\- « Autant qu'elle le pouvait. Je ne sais pas si c'était toujours le cas quand je suis partie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait encore ?, l'attaqua Hook.

\- Rien, répliqua Regina d'un air sévère.

\- Tu es toujours cruelle avec elle, siffla la capitaine entre ses dents.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour la cajoler. Si elle fait n'importe quoi je prendrais les décisions qui s'imposent.

\- Tu veux la tuer ?, accusa-t-il.

\- Si elle ne me laisse pas d'autres choix...

\- Il y en a forcément un, coupa David avec conviction.

\- Si je dois en arriver là pour sauver ce qui me reste de ma famille, je le ferais » trancha Regina.

Snow espérait tellement que cela n'arriverait pas. Malheureusement, certains souhaits ne se réalisent jamais.

* * *

Les talons claquaient doucement les pavés de l'allée. La femme fit un léger mouvement de la tête avant de repousser une mèche brune qui lui barrait le visage. Elle tira légèrement sur les manches de son blazer à la couleur flamboyante puis ouvrit la porte.

« Henry ! », appela-t-elle.

Le garçon descendit l'escalier circulaire. Il s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée, une main toujours sur la rambarde.

\- « Je pensais que tu rentrerais plus tard.

\- M. Guyliner s'est joint à la conversation et l'échange s'est écourté, répondit Regina non sans un certain agacement en repensant au pirate.

\- Pourquoi tu rentres pas ?, demanda Henry en voyant sa mère rester sur le perron.

\- Tes grands parents aimeraient que tu participes. Ils pensent également que le livre pourrait aider, répondit Regina, il doit y avoir un détail qui nous a échappé.

\- J'vais le chercher », lança Henry en remontant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, le large livre sous le bras. Sur le cuir usé on distinguait nettement " _Once Upon a Time_ " en lettres d'or.

Regina tendit un bras vers son fils :

« Viens ils nous attendent. »

Henry s'approcha d'elle et Regina passa son bras autour des épaules de son fils qui dessinaient à présent la carrure d'un jeune homme.

\- « C'est cool que je puisse venir.

\- Tu es grand maintenant » répondit sa mère.

Elle caressa le dos de son fils puis lui demanda de bien vouloir lui prêter le livre, ce qu'il fit naturellement. Regina le feuilleta soucieuse.

\- « Maman n'absorbera jamais complètement les ténèbres, c'est une héroïne, argua Henry avec une assurance visant à le rassurer en premier lieu.

\- Oui » répondit distraitement sa mère.

Soudain, Henry s'arrêta. Regina leva le nez du livre de contes. Devant elle, une autre Regina se tenait au bout de l'allée, dans l'embrasure du portillon de fer serti par des haies épaisses. Cette deuxième Regina passa de sa stupeur première à la colère :

« C'est mesquin de ta part, Swan. »

L'autre Regina esquissa un sourire mauvais. Henry recula d'un pas. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette expression n'était sans rappeler l'Evil Queen en son temps.

« Vous m'empêchiez d'entrer, pas votre fils de sortir. »

Cette Regina vit ses cheveux pâlir et se nouer d'eux-mêmes en un chignon serré. La forme de son visage changea. Sa peau prit un aspect granuleux et brillant. Les yeux marrons laissèrent éclater une lueur verte d'un éclat surnaturel. Il était ironique de trouver Emma dans cette allée, vêtue d'une veste rouge qui fut jadis connue comme sa signature.

\- « Ne t'approche pas d'Henry, la mit en garde Regina menaçante.

\- Je me fiche de votre fils », répondit la Ténébreuse avec détachement.

Un petit nuage éclata à ses pieds et la gagna toute entière. Quand il se dissipa, il l'avait emporté avec lui.

Regina se précipita vers son fils. Elle passa soucieusement ses mains sur son dos et ses bras et l'examina avec attention afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien.

\- « Je... J'ai vraiment cru que c'était toi, balbutia Henry.

\- Tu n'as rien, c'est tout ce qui compte, le rassura sa mère.

\- Elle a parlé de Grand-Pa et Grand-Ma et de Hook aussi. C'était cohérent. Je me suis fait avoir comme un idiot.

\- Ta mère est malheureusement très maligne. »

Regina songea alors, dans un espoir naïf, qu'Emma était venue rendre visite à Henry. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela qu'avant de disparaitre, elle avait aperçu entre ses mains ce livre magique qui conciliait leurs histoire entre ses pages. Le cœur de Regina se serra, accusant un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Les murs de l'imposante bâtisse de la Ténébreuse frémirent. Au sous sol, Emma gronda, rugit de colère. Elle referma ses mains effilées autour des pages. Elle tenta de les déchirer mais même sa détermination sans faille ne parvenait pas à en venir à bout.

Elle serra les dents. Son visage déchiré par la rage donnait l'impression d'une bête montant les crocs. Elle fit naitre un feu crépitant dans sa paume. Elle en assena alors le vieil ouvrage qui flamba sous ses yeux. Ce dernier se refléta dans le vert des yeux de la Ténébreuse qui crut enfin avoir réalisé son plus ardent désir. Pourtant le feu hoqueta, toussa et s'essouffla finalement. Et dans les cendres, le livre était intact, vierge de toute flamme. La Ténébreuse hurla. L'écho ricocha contre la paroi de cette grotte taillée grossièrement à même la pierre. C'était alors le hurlement d'une centaine de monstres qui répondait au cri de rage de la Ténébreuse.

Cette dernière esquissa quelques pas rapides et pressés. Elle empoigna Excalibur. Puis, elle s'approcha du rocher sur lequel reposait le livre. C'est alors qu'un nuage violet attira son attention. Regina et Henry en émergèrent.

\- « Maman !, s'écria Henry en la voyant. Tu peux pas faire ça.

\- Emma, si tu fais ça, rien ne pourra plus être comme avant » tenta Regina à son tour.

La Ténébreuse tenait toujours fermement Excalibur. La colère inspirée par le livre se mua en une surprise teintée d'incompréhension :

« Je ne suis pas Emma. Je ne vous connais pas. »

Les mots étaient tranchants comme des lames de rasoir. Ils blessaient plus que les coups. L'Emma qu'ils avaient devant eux n'exprimait aucune émotion si ce n'est de la lassitude d'être momentanément ralentie dans ses sombres desseins.

La Ténébreuse prit Exclibur à deux mains. Elle leva l'épée au-dessus de sa tête. D'un geste habile, elle tourna la pointe vers le sol, désignant le cœur du livre.

« NON ! » hurla Regina.

Mais la Ténébreuse était sourde à toute mise en garde et n'écoutait qu'elle-même. Elle serra la mâchoire, se pinça les lèvres et abaissa Excalibur. Elle éprouvait un plaisir malsain à éventrer l'ouvrage. La lame transperça le livre désormais impuissant. La Ténébreuse se recula attendant une réaction, une preuve de son succès. Ceci ne se fit pas attendre. Les ornements noirs de l'épée dégoulinèrent, glissèrent de l'argent jusqu'aux pages. La Ténébreuse vit son nom couler dans le livre. A peine cette encre maudite eut elle été en contact avec les pages que ces dernières fanèrent, pourrir jusqu'à devenir plus noires que les ténèbres elles-mêmes.

Regina se mit machinalement devant Henry et fit ainsi rempart de son corps. La Ténébreuse contemplait fascinée, ce spectacle pourtant d'une tristesse édifiante. Regina n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'Emma : qu'allait-elle devenir à présent ?

Soudain le livre s'éclaira fugacement d'un flash de lumière. Regina s'en protégea les yeux. Cet éclair était aveuglant. Elle retira ses mains de devant son visage. Les pages du livre étaient toujours aussi noires. Pourtant le poison rongeait à présent son bourreau d'argent. Excalibur rouillait du même noir que sa victime. La propagation était rapide. Elle ne tarda pas à remonter le long de la lame et à contaminer le pommeau. Seules les pierres incrustées gardèrent leur couleur sanguinaire.

La Ténébreuse hurla. Le cri déchira les tympans. Ce n'était pas un cri de colère mais un cri de douleur. C'était un hurlement à glacer le sang.

Henry voulut lui porter secours mais Regina lui fit barrage. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester : un nuage violacé l'enveloppa et l'emmena en sécurité loin de ce crypte caverneuse.

Ses jambes vacillèrent. Emma tomba à genoux. Elle porta une main à son cœur, hurlant toujours de douleur. Elle pressa sa paume contre la terre, pour se soutenir. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le sol poussiéreux. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser.

Regina courut vers elle. Elle tenta de poser sa main sur son épaule, pour lui signifier qu'elle était présente à ses coté,s pour l'aider peut-être, mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de le faire. A peine l'eut-elle effleurée qu'elle fut projetée contre le mur opposé. Elle grogna de douleur et tenta fébrilement de se relever.

Emma s'égosillait toujours. Sa voix déraillait, se brisait parfois dans un sanglot. Ses ongles s'allongèrent, s'épaissirent. Sa peau devint plus rugueuse encore et ses mains se muèrent en serres.

Sa chevelure noircit subitement. Sa peau grisa. Ses vêtements noirs lui collèrent au corps. Elle hurla, pleura. La douleur était insupportable.

Deux boules apparurent et grossirent dans son dos. Elles gonflaient encore et encore.

Regina était aussi terrifiée qu'impuissante.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Les bulbes noirs qui avaient poussé dans le dos de la Ténébreuse se percèrent. Le sang sirupeux dégoulina. Le liquide chaud glissa le long de sa peau. Emma suffoqua. Elle était livide. Ses yeux verts étaient à présent injectés de sang. Deux choses sanguinolentes émergèrent de son dos. Regina peina en deviner la nature avant qu'elles ne se déploient.

Des perles rouges gouttaient des plumes. La Ténébreuse se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Ses ailes grandirent encore jusqu'à devenir assez grandes pour l'envelopper toute entière dans ce cocon de plumes et de sang . Derrière le voile écarlate qui les couvraient encore, on devinait des plumes noires comme la nuit.

Réécrire l'Histoire, annihiler le schème de héros et de méchants était une tâche colossale. Emma avait réussi. Elle avait désormais payé sa dette de vie. Pourtant elle réalisait à présent douloureusement son erreur. Être la plus puissante ne lui permettait pas de se dérober au précepte fondamental, inéluctable : « toute magie a un prix. »

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **La transformation d'Emma est inspirée de Haru du film** _Le Château Ambulant_ **de Ghibli et du film** _Dark Swan_ **.**

 **Excalibur qui noircit est une référence à l'épée de Philippe qui subit le même sort dans** _La Belle au Bois Dormant_ **de Disney, après avoir tué Maléfique.**

 **Je mettrai le prochain chapitre mercredi 9 février. x)**


	3. Chapter 3

**T'as vu,** _EvilSwanMills_ **, j'ai fait plus que le quota que tu m'as imposé xP (J'en garanti pas le contenu par contre ^^")**

 _Raphi5930_ **: "excellente" haha pourvu que ça dure... ^^**

 _hime_ **: Il est bien question de Swan Queen... même si ça ne se voit pas des masses. On verra bien comment Regina va évoluer par rapport à ses sentiments...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le monstre de plumes et d'ébène s'ébroua. Le sang ruissela sur son duvet et entacha le sol. Son dos était vouté. Ses jambes étaient plus petites et anormalement recroquevillées. L'armure duveteuse camouflait son visage. La bête dodelina de la tête et fit quelques pas d'une démarche gauche. Ses serres entaillaient la terre et traçaient des sillons sinueux. Ses bras se repliaient sur sa poitrine ses mains aux griffes crochues se refermaient sur la paume à la peau épaisse et granuleuse.

Regina déglutit et recula prudemment d'un pas. Elle veilla à ne pas faire de geste brusque de peur de réveiller ce monstre encore assoupi par la douleur de sa métamorphose récente.

« Emma... ? » souffla Regina d'une voix éraillée.

Elle chercha son visage des yeux. Cependant, les plumes obscurcissaient l'endroit où devait se situer sa face. Le monstre ailé tressaillit en entendant ce qui fut jadis son prénom. Désormais, ceci ne faisait plus écho à rien de connu.

Dans un bruissement soudain, il se redressa. Regina leva rapidement ses mains devant elle mais le monstre s'était enfui sans l'attaquer. Les ailes s'étaient repliées sur lui et dans l'instant qui avait suivi, il n'était plus. Ne restait de sa présence, qu'une plume noire abandonnée dans la poussière et le sang..

« Oh mon Dieu... Emma... » soupira Regina avec une once de rancœur.

Son regard se posa sur la paroi rocailleuse de cette crypte. La pierre y était fendue, tranchée, lacérée par endroit. La paroi n'était plus lissée par le temps. Au contraire, elle était acérée. Regina l'effleura du bout de ses doigts. Cet ornement grossier ne semblait pas être hasardeux, pourtant Regina ne parvenait pas à en deviner le sens. Une longue fissure suivait l'horizon et lacérait le flan de la roche, dans une blessure profonde.

Elle se recula espérant que cet entaillage serait porteuse de plus de sens. Regina resta muette en découvrant ce qui était gravé, déchiré dans le mur. Ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour des lacérations de rage était une gravure intelligible et lourde de sens. Emma avait d'abord gravé de statut si dur qu'elle était contrainte de porter : Sauveuse. Elle l'avait ensuite rayée avec rage en témoignaient ces nombreux coups d'épée qui déchiraient le mot de part en part. Emma avait rayé le mot sur le mur avant de le détruire de sa vie.

* * *

L'homme arriva dans la rue principale. Ses sandales de cuir usé trainaient sur le béton. Il observait les bâtiments de ses yeux sombres. Il passa une main soucieuse dans sa barbe sombre. Sa tête était en partie dissimulée sous une épaisse toison de fourrure qui couvrait son corps. En dessous, on apercevait son torse nu et musculeux. Un carquois pendait dans son dos, gorgé de flèches qui laissaient entrevoir les plumes de leur empennage. De sa grossière cape de fourrure, une queue léchait le sol, son extrémité étant une petit plumeau de poils noirs.

Au loin, on entendait un chant lugubre à faire frémir le verre, à glacer les âmes.

L'homme passa une main dans son dos et arracha une flèche à son carquois. La pierre noire qui luisait à la tête de la flèche laissait deviner sa nature funeste. Il banda l'arc de bois qu'il avait à la main et chercha des yeux l'origine de ce cri bestial. Au moindre mouvement suspect, il n'hésiterait pas à décocher sa flèche.

* * *

Regina enfonça la porte du hangar. Elle s'arrêta net en constatant que le lieu était vide. Plus aucun attrapeurs de rêves ne pendaient du plafond. Elle fit quelques pas, observant la pièce. Elle baissa les yeux. Ses pieds soulevèrent un amas de cendres. Regina les balaya doucement, mettant à nu le cadavre d'un attrapeur de rêve qui subsistait encore. La toile qui s'étendait dans le cercle était détendue, détachée. Regina ramassa la dépouille de l'artefact.

Le fil était roussi et s'éméchait par endroit. Il n'y avait plus ni rêve, ni le moindre souvenir ici. Ce n'était là que le vestige d'un passé qui n'était plus.

Regina observa le fil, pensive. Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts. Elle ne pourrait pas utiliser ces capteurs du passé pour rappeler à Emma ce qu'elle était. Elle mit néanmoins ce cadavre de fils dans la poche de son blazer écarlate.

Comment allait-elle faire à présent pour ramener Emma à la maison ?

* * *

On entendait à peine le bruissement de ses ailes. Storybrooke était loin de soupçonner cette menace aérienne qui s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur leurs têtes. Le soleil n'était pas encore levée et la nuit planait encore. Elle fendit le ciel. Elle heurta la tour qui surplombait la bibliothèque de la rue principale. Elle décapita le clocher qui s'effondra et s'enfonça dans le bitume de la rue. Le mécanisme s'arrêta. Les aiguilles se figèrent. Le temps sembla s'arrêter une fois encore, comme lors de son arrivée.

Le bruit fracassant attira l'œil de certains curieux à la fenêtre mais aucun n'osa sortir pour prendre pleinement connaissance de la situation. La peur imprégnait les lieux depuis quelques jours. Tous craignaient de croiser sa route. Son ombre planait parfois, gigantesque et menaçante.

Son cri courait à travers les rues, se répandait inexorablement comme un venin. Le monstre se posa à la place du clocher. Ses serres crissèrent sur le bitume. Il replia ses ailes dans son dos. Son armure de plumes le recourait tout entier, dissimulant jusqu'aux traits de son visage. Ceci le faisait paraître plus effrayant encore car plus qu'une bête ou qu'un monstre, il paraissait informe et dépourvu des caractéristiques du vivant.

Par ailleurs si son cri glaçait d'effroi, ce n'était pas une menace. Le monstre chantait. Cette triste mélodie faisait écho à sa propre déchirure. On croyait parfois entendre un sanglot à travers ces hurlements languissants de peine. Le monstre s'enveloppa dans ses ailes, pour retrouver un peu de chaleur. Il se recroquevilla sur lui pour éprouver les limites de son corps. Pour lui, qui n'avait plus ses souvenirs du passé, ni la connaissance de l'avenir, le présent était figé dans le néant.

* * *

David était adossé à son siège. Il n'avait plus quitté le poste de police depuis... depuis qu'Emma avait disparu. Il avait les yeux cernés par la fatigue et l'angoisse. Il piquait la feuille de la pointe de son stylo, comme si meurtrir le papier pouvait changer le cours de l'histoire.

Le poste de police était vide et silencieux. Seul le téléphone sonnait comme un glas par intermittence, signalant une autre catastrophe quelque part à Storybrooke. Depuis l'incident du clocher, il n'était pas rare que ce monstre détruise ce qui osait se trouver en travers de sa route.

Charming avait le regard soucieux. Il posa son stylo et chercha un peu de réconfort dans le regard de sa femme. Snow était pourtant aussi angoissée qu'il pouvait l'être. Elle trépignait sur place, s'agitant au rythme des scénarios d'horreur qui fleurissaient dans ses pensées. Regina, perdant patience, se décida à prendre la parole :

\- « Cela ne peut pas durer plus longtemps. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser détruire la ville comme bon lui semble.

\- Elle est hors de contrôle, murmura Snow d'une voix blanche.

\- Elle est hors de contrôle tant que nous n'avons pas trouvé un moyen de l'arrêter, répliqua Regina.

\- Nous n'arrivons même pas à la localiser au sein de la ville. » rappela David.

Regina était forcée de reconnaître qu'il avait mis le doigt sur un des aspects singuliers de cette affaire.

Emma avait renoncé à son humanité pour n'être que la Ténébreuse. Elle avait abandonné sa nature de Sauveuse pour n'être que ce monstre de plumes sans substance. Les parents d'Emma se demandaient avec une inquiétude grandissante si leur fille perdurait encore dans le sein de cette créature informe. Nul n'aurait su leur répondre.

« Si nous ne pouvons pas la localiser c'est qu'elle n'est plus... » souffla Snow d'une voix étranglée.

Sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche.

Ils avaient tenté d'user d'un sort de localisation pour débusquer Emma mais leur entreprise avait échoué. Ni la coccinelle jaune, ni la couverture de laine brodée, ni aucun vêtement ne les avaient guidés jusqu'à Emma. Le chemin qui menait jusqu'à elle n'existait plus. Si les objets ne parvenaient plus à trouver le chemin jusqu'à leur propriétaire, c'est que cette dernière n'existait plus vraiment.

\- « Peut-être qu'Emma est toujours là mais qu'elle ne sait pas qu'elle est Emma, supposa Regina.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?, demanda Snow avec une once d'espoir.

Nous sommes notre passé. Nous sommes ce que l'histoire a fait de nous. Emma a détruit ses souvenirs, son passé. Elle n'a plus d'histoire. Ce... monstre, dit Regina faute de terme plus approprié, est Emma sans savoir qu'elle l'est. Ceci expliquerait pourquoi le sort de localisation ne fonctionne pas.

\- « Ce monstre a dévoré notre fille, soutint David avec raideur.

\- Sauf si le monstre est Emma, souffla Snow.

\- Rien ne nous permet de le dire avec certitude, répliqua son époux.

\- Rien ne nous permet d'affirmer le contraire, répliqua Regina d'un ton sec.

\- Il faut garder espoir. » conclut Snow avec optimisme.

Un chant lugubre parvint jusqu'au poste. Cette musique emplit la pièce, raisonna à leurs oreilles. David se redressa.

\- « Il va attaquer, conclut-il.

\- Emma chante souvent..., murmura Mary Margaret en croisant les bras d'un air triste.

\- Elle ne chante pas, contredit David. Le monstre prévient de sa prochaine attaque. »

David attrapa machinalement le téléphone qui ne cessait de sonner. Il le mit à son oreille. On entendit une voix grésiller à l'autre bout du fil. Le shérif tâcha de se montrer compréhensif et rassurant, bien qu'il se sache dans l'incapacité de remédier à la situation. Il posa quelques questions d'usage et nota prestement les réponses sur un bout de feuille qui traînait sur son bureau.

\- « Une chambre au Granny's a brûlé. Il s'agit d'une chambre.

\- L'auberge a brûlé ?, demanda Snow paniquée.

\- Non, juste la chambre numéro 4, répéta David.

\- C'est-à-dire ?, demanda Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La chambre 4 a entièrement brûlé. Il ne reste plus rien si ce n'est un tas de cendres. Personne n'a été blessé. Le feu n'a pas été au-delà de cette pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette pièce a de spécial... ? »

Personne ne remettait en cause le fait que ce soit l'œuvre de ce monstre. Leurs questions se portaient sur les raisons de ce vandalisme gratuit. La question de Snow était légitime. Regina se pinça les lèvres puis déclara :

« C'est la chambre qu'elle a louée en arrivant à Storybrooke. ».

Devant le regard interloqué des Charming, elle se sentit dans l'obligation de se justifier.

« Je l'ai fait suivre par Sidney à son arrivée, il a recueilli un certain nombre d'informations... De plus, j'ai été lui rendre visite dans cette chambre miteuse. Je ne m'en suis souvenue que lorsque j'ai entendu le numéro de la chambre », ajouta-t-elle.

Les Charming acquiescèrent.

\- « Son manoir a été démoli..., rappela David d'un ton morne.

\- Elle a détruit sa coccinelle la semaine dernière..., compléta Mary Margaret.

\- Il semblerait qu'elle détruise les derniers vestiges de son histoire, déclara Regina.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en sais strictement rien, répondit cette dernière en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut désormais. »

Parce que ce qu'était Emma Swan était mort, ce monstre noir de plumes et vierge de passé était à leur yeux un fantôme odieux qui leur rappelait à quel point son absence était cruelle.

* * *

Henry arpentait les rues. Il faisait nuit à présent. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et pointait le rayon de sa lampe torche pour dissiper l'obscurité. Ses pas étaient silencieux. Seule sa respiration était un peu sonore et saccadée. Il tendait l'oreille dans l'espoir de capter le bruissement de ses ailes. Il n'aurait sans doute pas pu la distinguer dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Il était sorti sans le consentement de Regina qui s'obstinait à le garder à l'écart de l'agitation. Elle cherchait à le protéger de cette Emma dont on ne connait guère plus les limites et c'est ce qui avait poussé l'adolescent à braver l'interdit une fois encore pour retrouver sa mère biologique.

Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait lui dire, il était persuadé que sa mère était encore là, quelque part. Il suffisait simplement de faire l'effort de la voir. Emma Swan ne pouvait pas être morte.

« Maman ! » appela-t-il encore.

Sa voix se faisait plus grave à présent mais il était toujours cet enfant perdu à la recherche de sa mère. Il arriva au carrefour de la rue principale. La tête du clocher était toujours encastrée dans le bitume. On avait déblayé le plus gros des gravas cependant.

« MAMAN ! » hurla Henry avec plus de force.

Il ferma brusquement la bouche pour contenir un hoquet. Ses yeux étaient humides et il était épuisé par le chagrin qui l'affligeait. Henry tourna la tête. Sur les toits, on entendait les serres crisser sur les tuiles comme la craie sur un tableau noir. Les tuiles se décrochaient, se déboîtaient et glissaient. Se faisant, elles s'entrechoquaient. Le monstre agitait parfois ses deux ailes d'ébène afin de conserver un certain équilibre. Ses bras aux mains crochues restaient repliées sur sa poitrine. Il errait sans but réel à travers la ville.

Henry l'appela encore. Le monstre s'arrêta et tourna la tête. L'excroissance couverte de plumes qui auraient dû l'être se tourna vers l'adolescent. Ce dernier tâcha de rester calme tandis qu'un long frisson lui parcourait l'échine. Une plainte se fit entendre. Il fallut quelques secondes à Henry avant de réaliser que ce monstre en était l'origine.

Henry s'avança, les jambes tremblantes, jusqu'au pied du bâtiment. La chose ailée s'était immobilisée. Il chercha ses yeux du regard, sans succès.

« Maman... Si tu viens avec moi, on pourra t'aider... On pourra trouver un remède. Viens, Maman, s'il te plaît... » tenta-t-il de l'inciter.

Il tendit sa main en direction du monstre bien que la distance qui les séparait l'empêchait de saisir une des serres de cet étrange oiseau. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, comme si cela pouvait le rapprocher davantage. Le monstre s'approcha vers le rebord du toit. Henry retint son souffle. A sa plus grande surprise, deux gouttes tombèrent du monstre. Le liquide était d'un noir aussi sombre que son plumage. D'abord, il crut que le monstre était blessé et que d'une plaie gouttait le sang. Cependant le liquide était d'un noir translucide, presque brillant. C'était des larmes. Le monstre pleurait.

Un son qui s'apparentait à des pleurs émergea de son armure de plumes. Il semblait soudain doté d'une humanité, de sentiments, de compassion, comme s'il ressentait la douleur d'autrui.

Henry fut soudain tiré en arrière. Une large main s'était refermée autour de son bras. Le monstre ne cilla pas. Il ne chercha pas à attraper le garçon, à le soustraire à son ravisseur. Henry se retourna. Il avisa l'homme qui le retenait. Il était d'une carrure titanesque, d'une taille colossale. Une peau de lion recouvrait ses épaules. On voyait les plumes de ses flèches dépasser d'un carquois dans son dos. Son corps était musculeux. Son corps était dénudé sous son manteau de lion, foncé et éprouvé par le soleil. Des sandales de cuir usé par ses longues marches chaussaient ses pieds.

« Recule », ordonna-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Henry tenta de se dégager mais la patte épaisse de cet homme restait serrée autour de son bras. Henry se retourna. Il chercha sa mère du regard. Cependant, le monstre reculait doucement, se détachait avec langueur de la situation. Un grognement s'échappa. Ses plumes se hérissaient de colère.

L'homme tira Henry derrière lui, fit rempart de son corps. L'adolescent chuta au sol. Il put tout juste voir cet inconnu vêtu d'une peau de bête, extirper une flèche de son carquois et en bander son arc. La corde de l'arme se tendit, menaçant de rompre, tout comme le fil de la vie de sa victime qu'il visait de la pointe de sa plume. Il lâcha sa corde. La flèche siffla. Elle était si rapide et si précise qu'il était presque impossible de la distinguer dans sa course.

« Non ! » hurla Henry dans un cri déchirant.

Il avait crié à pleins poumons, comme si son refus pouvait dévier la flèche, comme si sa volonté de protéger sa mère pouvait stopper cette arme effilée.

La flèche se figea à une dizaine de centimètres du cœur battant du monstre de plumes. Les griffes crochues enfermèrent la brindille de bois dans un étau inextricable. Le bois crissa, se craquela et se brisa dans un bruit sec. Le monstre jeta la dépouille de la flèche au sol avec désinvolture et dédain. Un grondement similaire à la colère de l'orage fit vibrer l'air. Henry eut besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser que cette mise en garde sonore provenait du monstre, à des lieues de cette plainte mélodieuse entendue jusqu'alors. Ce dernier se dressa sur ses jambes, menaçant l'archer de toute sa hauteur. Il battit brusquement des ailes et atterrit avec lourdeur devant l'homme qui avait osé le défier aussi impunément.

L'homme à la peau de lion abandonna son arc à terre et arma son poing. Il visa et frappa la poitrine du monstre. Un de ses serres se referma autour de sa main trapue, dure comme l'acier. Ses griffes épaisses lacérèrent la chair de sa main et firent couler un fin filet de sang. La douleur ne se laissa pas deviner sur le visage de l'homme qui usa de son autre poing. Ses jointures s'enfoncèrent dans le corps duveteux et noir de cette étrange créature. Henry aurait juré avoir entendu sa cage thoracique craquer sous la violence du coup porté. Le monstre se laissa échapper aucun cri de douleur, aucun frisson ne le prit. Plus rien ne l'atteignait désormais. Toute les émotions glissaient sur lui sans jamais l'imprégner.

L'homme à la peau de lion referma sa prise autour de l'excroissance de plumes qui aurait dû être la tête de la créature. Il serra la mâchoire sous l'effort et exerça une pression impressionnante de sa main. La créature ailée s'écrasa face contre terre. Il leva son poing une fois encore. Sa force était telle que si le monstre encaissait encore un coup de plus, ceci serait surement le coup de grâce.

Soudain, Henry se jeta sur l'homme. Il attrapa son bras et s'y pendit de tout son poids dans l'espoir de l'arrêter ou du moins de le retenir.

\- « Va t'en, ordonna l'homme.

\- Non, dit Henry pour seule réponse.

\- Va t'en, répéta-t-il.

\- C'est ma mère !, se justifia Henry.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi il retourne. Ne te mets pas en travers de ma route. »

L'homme eut un mouvement d'épaules et se défit de l'adolescent avec une aisance déconcertante. Cependant, ce bref moment de répit avait permis à la créature de fuir un affrontement qui le vouait à sa perte. L'homme put tout juste distinguer le monstre battre des ailes et se fondre dans la nuit, hors de portée.

« Qu'as-tu fait ?! » gronda l'inconnu, la mâchoire serrée par la haine.

Henry se releva précipitamment et recula. Dans son empressement, il manqua de trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Il n'avait ni arme, ni magie et la force incroyable de cet individu laissait deviner une mort certaine. En désespoir de cause, il cria, hurla, appela à l'aide.

Un nuage violacé apparut derrière l'homme. Henry fut le premier à le voir, le premier a en être soulagé. Regina émergea de cette volute de fumée. Son regard était sombre. Elle ne prit pas la peine de poser la moindre question. D'un mouvement sec, elle dessina de son bras la chute de l'homme qui menaçait son fils. Celui-ci fut plaqué au sol avec violence, à tel point que le bitume se brisa. Il en eut le souffle coupé, par la surprise, non par la douleur.

Regina décrivit un cercle autour de cette menace inconnue. Les mains de l'homme se rejoignirent dans son dos, comme nouées par des liens invisibles. Les poings de Regina étaient serrés elle n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à faire de nouveau usage de la magie si le besoin venait à se faire ressentir.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas partir à sa recherche seul » le réprimanda Regina d'un ton dur.

Henry lui offrit un sourire désolé.

\- « Qui est-ce ?, demanda Regina en désignant d'un signe de tête l'individu qu'elle venait d'immobiliser.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit son fils avec sincérité.

\- Qu'a-t-il cherché à faire ?, interrogea sa mère, les dents serrées.

\- … Il s'en est pris à Maman et je l'en ai empêché.

\- Emma est blessée... ? »

Regina fit volte-face, se mit dos à son fils et observa les traits de leur nouvel assaillant. Pourtant elle attendait avec inquiétude la réponse à sa question.

« Maman a arrêté sa flèche et l'a brisée. » reporta son fils.

Il vit alors les épaules de sa mère se détendre, comme s'il venait de la libérer d'une tension. Elle hocha la tête, assimilant l'information : Emma n'avait rien.

Regina fit un geste de ses doigts et l'homme se leva, porté par sa magie, en suivant le même mouvement. Elle le libéra ensuite de son emprise mais n'en resta pas moins alerte.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », exigea-t-elle alors de savoir.

L'homme épousseta la fourrure de lion qui le couvrait, avec un certain mépris. Il défia ensuite Regina de ses petits yeux sombres et déclara, non sans une certaine fierté :

\- « Je suis Hercule, fils de Zeus et d'Alcmène.

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ?, fit Regina nullement impressionnée le moins du monde.

\- Je suis venu chercher cette bête infâme qui se joue de la mort et dont le chant mélodieux mène les hommes à leur perte.

\- Emma ?, demanda Regina sans comprendre.

\- Est-ce là le nom dont vous affublez cette créature ailée ?, demanda Hercule en désignant le ciel.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas la tuer » conclut la brune d'une voix sans appel.

Elle fit un pas vers Hercule, le menaçant de la défier.

\- « Je suis un demi-dieu, je ne reçois d'ordre que des cieux.

\- Je suis une reine et ici, c'est moi qui fait la loi, rétorqua-t-elle avec aplomb.

\- Soit, sourit Hercule. Je me dois de la capturer au moins.

\- Pourquoi ?, intervint Henry.

\- Cette sirène est la première dont je croise le chemin. Elle seule est apte à me guider jusqu'aux Enfers où repose ma défunte épouse.

\- Emma n'est pas une sirène. Nous avons déjà assez de problèmes sans qu'un homme de cro-magnon ne viennent y mettre son nez.

\- J'ai besoin qu'elle me guide dans le monde souterrain, gronda Hercule.

\- Trouvez une alternative. Nous ne laisserons pas Emma se faire emmener par une énergumène pareille, demie-dieu soit-elle », cracha Regina.

Hercule prit une inspiration et garda sa haine en son cœur.

\- « Touchez encore à mon fils et je fais de votre tête le trophée du treizième travaux.

\- Bien, _ma reine_ , souffla Hercule avec ironie. Puis-je dans ce cas, demander l'hospitalité, le temps de trouver une autre chemin qui me mènera sous terre ?»

Il esquissa une vague révérence dont le maniérisme laissait deviner la fausseté de ce geste de politesse soumise.

\- « Vous menacez ma famille et vous espérez que je vous accorde hospitalité ?, répéta Regina dans une grimace dédaigneuse.

\- Cette sirène est de votre famille ?

\- Restez tant que vous le souhaiterez mais au moindre problème, au moins doute, je vous tue. Vous rejoindrez les morts plus vite que vous ne le pensez. » conclut la Mairesse.

Hercule sourit et s'éloigna.

« Quel grossier personnage... », marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son fils et le sermonna :

\- « Tu ne dois pas la chercher seule. Elle détruit la ville à petit feu et n'hésite pas à s'en prendre à ceux qui croisent sa route. Tu ne peux pas la raisonner.

\- Je le peux peut-être. Elle est la Sauveuse, peut-être qu'en lui rappelant, elle...

\- Non. Elle n'est plus la Sauveuse.

\- Elle doit toujours l'être, soutint Henry. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle redevienne elle-même. Elle doit se sauver elle-même.

\- Elle n'est plus la Sauveuse, répéta Regina. Elle ne voulait plus l'être.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les statuts sont parfois lourds à porter. Ta mère a peut-être simplement voulu n'être qu'Emma pour une fois.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle a fait tout ça ? »

Henry fronça les sourcils et bien que suspicieux, il ne posa pas d'autres questions. Sa mère lui en était silencieusement reconnaissante. Si Emma n'avait plus voulu être elle-même, il y avait une raison à cela...

Regina passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils. Elle se pencherait davantage sur le demi-dieu plus tard, pour l'heure, Emma restait la priorité. Regina enfouit son autre main dans la poche de son blazer et referma ses doigts autour d'un objet qui, elle l'espérait, mettrait fin à leurs tourments.

* * *

Regina se servit un verre de vin puis reposa la bouteille sur la table. Elle tendit un deuxième verre à Robin qui le prit sans en boire le contenu. Regina en but quelques gorgées et apprécia la chaleur procurée par le breuvage.

« Cet homme... Hercule, il est venu me voir pour que je lui vende mon arc et mes flèches, commença Robin. J'ai refusé, bien entendu. Il s'en serait servi contre Emma. »

Regina hocha la tête et avala une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Elle ne craignait pas qu'Emma fusse un jour blessée par Hercule elle était plus que compétente à assurer sa sauvegarde.

\- « De ce qu'il a bien voulu m'expliquer, il croit qu'Emma est une sirène.

\- C'est ce qu'il me semblait avoir compris, souffla la brune.

\- Une sirène qui doit voler jusqu'au monde souterrain, compléta-t-il. Il cherche à ramener sa défunte épouse.

\- Chercher à ramener les morts est une aliénation », coupa Regina d'un ton neutre.

Son détachement n'était que de façade. Elle ne voulait pas que Robin s'interroge sur la possibilité de mener pareille folie à son accomplissement. Elle ne voulait pas y songer car si Robin pouvait ramener Marianne, elle pourrait tout aussi bien ramener sa défunte famille...

\- « C'est tout ce qu'il t'a demandé ?, ajouta Regina pour changer de sujet.

\- Il a demandé si j'avais la toison d'or en ma possession. Est-il un danger ?

\- Il n'en a qu'après Emma et chercher à l'emprisonner est une tâche impossible. Je crains plus pour la vie de cet homme préhistorique que pour celle d'Emma... »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un Hook furibond.

\- « Je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas encore arrêté ?

\- Bonjour Capitaine... J'applaudis votre entrée à deux mains... Vous ne pouvez malheureusement pas en faire autant.

\- Cet Hercule a fait couler mon navire d'un coup de poing !

\- Je savais que c'était un homme on ne peut plus recommandable, le gratifia Regina dans une grimace moqueuse. Au moins Henry n'ira plus sur cette horrible coquille de noix.

\- Il cherche à s'en prendre à Swan. »

Hook s'avança devant Regina et la défia de sa hauteur. Regina reposa son verre de vin sans hâte nullement impressionnée par cette attitude vindicative.

\- « Je le sais déjà.

\- Alors pourquoi ce type n'est pas enfermé quelque part ?, lança-t-il.

\- Emma ne risque rien, j'en suis persuadée. Le pire ennemi d'Emma c'est elle-même.

\- Nous devons la sauver d'Hercule avant qu'il ne l'abatte.

\- Emma n'est pas une demoiselle en détresse. »

Regina posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se raidit pour se grandir. Elle soutint le regard du pirate.

\- « Elle n'est pas la pauvre petite créature qui attend que vous la sauviez. Combien de fois l'avez-vous embrassée déjà ?, demanda-t-elle en plissant légèrement les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?, gronda Hook.

\- Que l'intention doit peut-être venir d'elle, pour commencer. Elle cherchait à se libérer par ses propres moyens mais son idée était mauvaise. »

De la surprise passa dans le regard sombre du pirate. Il laissa la reine poursuivre :

\- « Elle voulait se débarrasser du bien pour détruire le mal qui est en elle, expliqua Regina. Une chose ne peut exister sans son contraire.

\- Donc..., fit Hook en haussant les sourcils. Elle a réussi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais si c'est le cas alors nous ne sommes ni méchant ni héros... et Emma n'est plus la Sauveuse.

\- Emma ne pourra plus se sauver elle-même ? », souleva Robin.

Regina déglutit et baissa brièvement les yeux. Elle croisa les bras puis répondit :

\- « Si j'ai raison, Emma ne peut plus se sauver elle-même et je doute que M. Guyliner puisse changer la donne.

\- Il doit y avoir un moyen, soutint M. Guyliner en question. Je ne laisserais pas ma fin heureuse me filer entre les doigts.

\- Il s'agit d'Emma avant tout. Les pages du livre sont _noires_. Je doute fortement que votre fin heureuse soit encore lisible quelque part. »

Hook serra la mâchoire et ravala un commentaire déplaisant.

« J'ai été faire un tour dans son entrepôt. Je n'ai vu aucun des attrape-rêves dont vous aviez parlé. »

Robin vit Regina laisser vaguement transparaitre sa tristesse avant de la cacher aussitôt.

\- « Elle les a fait brûler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle ne voulait plus être la Sauveuse, elle ne voulait plus être Emma alors elle a fait disparaître ses souvenirs. » répondit Regina d'un ton morne.

Lorsqu'on lui demanda encore pourquoi Emma s'abaisserait à un tel déni de son identité Regina ne répondit pas. Elle ne devinait que trop bien les raisons de son geste. Pour Emma Swan, il était devenu trop dur de supporter son statut de Sauveuse, trop insupportable de demeurer elle-même.

La souffrance d'un cœur brisé est si brûlante que l'on peut faire l'impossible pour s'en débarrasser et Regina n'en avait que trop conscience.

* * *

Ruby se pencha par-dessus le comptoir et servit du bacon et des œufs à cet homme à l'accoutrement intriguant. Granny avait exprimé sa désapprobation dans un regard appuyé et elle avait toléré qu'Hercule garde sa cape de fourrure odorante sous réserve qu'elle ne touche rien du restaurant.

Ruby frissonna en pensant à la mort affreuse qu'avait du subir le lion de Némée avant de finir en carpette. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque et se massa brièvement pour se détendre.

« Jeune fille, appela Hercule de sa voix rocailleuse. Connaissez-vous ce monstre qui plane sur cette ville ? »

La fourchette était à peine visible dans sa main épaisse. Il en tordit le manche par mégarde et lorsqu'il piqua le bacon de ses piques, l'assiette se fissura.

\- « Quel monstre ?, fit Ruby en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Celui-là même qui est de plumes et de noir. Il chante et ensorcelle ceux qui l'ouïssent.

\- Oh Emma, réalisa-t-elle alors.

\- D'où vient le nom de ce monstre ?

\- Emma était humaine avant. Elle s'est juste... perdue.

\- Parlez-moi d'elle, je vous prie. Je viens de loin. Peut-être saurais-je vous venir en aide pour la retrouver. »

La serveuse hésita puis prit place à côté de ce demi-dieu qui, elle l'espérait, aurait croisé la route d'une personne qui aurait suivi un chemin similaire à celui emprunté présentement par la Sauveuse.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Ruby sortit du Granny's après avoir terminé son service. Ruby laissa la pleine lune effleurer sa peau et comme elle en avait coutume à présent, elle arpenta la ville sous sa forme lupine. Elle marcha d'un pas léger jusqu'à un coin de rue. Courir dans la forêt serait plus agréable. Ses oreilles frémirent et un frisson lui hérissa le poil. Ruby s'arrêta. Quelques passants se baladaient ici et là mais la ville était anormalement silencieuse.

Dans une flaque d'eau, la louve vit un reflet qui n'était pas le sien. Elle se retourna et avisa cet oiseau de mauvais augure. Ruby parvenait à sentir l'âme chez les autres loups mais elle se parvenait pas ne serait-ce qu'à soupçonner celle d'Emma fondue dans ces plumes noires.

Ruby l'appela. Le loup hurla. Le monstre s'ébroua, déploya ses ailes et disparut comme il était apparu. Ce loup ne suscitait ni haine ni compassion. Ruby se désola de son comportement. Elle n'était plus qu'une bête désormais.

* * *

Le monstre arpentait la forêt. Ici, il n'y avait que le vide. Il n'était pas sous le joug des émotions d'autrui, il n'y avait que le néant. Pourtant, même ici, jusque dans ce havre de paix et de verdure, un vide le torturait toujours. Il n'existait que dans le présent, errait sans cesse, sans but.

Alors il lui arrivait parfois de s'aventurer à Storybrooke. Il déambulait, d'une démarche peu aisée ses griffes cliquetaient, crissaient sur le manteau goudronneux des rues. Il avait le sentiment que se déplacer ainsi faisait écho à autre chose, une chose qu'il avait oublié il y a bien longtemps. Le bout de ses plumes léchaient le sol, à la manière d'une étoffe devenue trop longue, trop lourde.

Il revenait toujours au même endroit. Il n'en ressentait pas l'envie mais il en éprouvait un besoin récurent, presque vital. Il attendait la nuit le plus souvent, quand tout revient calme et silencieux. Il s'approchait de la tête du clocher encastré dans la route. Il en effleurait les aiguilles à jamais figées. Sa vue se brouillait et une eau noire, qu'il ignorait alors être des larmes, pleuvaient à ses pieds sur la rue. Il se posait alors à la place laissée libre du clocher et observait, le regard vide, la rue principale de Storybrooke s'étendre à ses pieds. Il lui arrivait parfois de chanter et ce chant durait tant que nul ne venait le déranger.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, la tristesse laissa place à une colère, sombre, grondante, dévorante. Aucun sentiment n'était sien aussi la créature devait en identifier le propriétaire originel. Au coin de la rue, une crinière animale se laissait entrevoir. Quelque chose luit faiblement à la lumière des réverbères. Cette lueur s'éteignit. Le monstre plissa les yeux. La lumière des réverbères explosa dans des éclats de verre et l'obscurité gagna du terrain. La créature ailée se tendit, sentant le danger.

Un sifflement semblable à celui du vent parvint aux oreilles du monstre. Il glissa sur le côté et put voir du coin de l'œil, ce qui devait être une flèche.

Le porteur de flèches se recula, se mit momentanément à l'abri et se cala quelques instants contre le mur. Hercule reprit son souffle. Il banda son arc d'une autre flèche et bondit de sa cachette. Il chercha le monstre. Il tourna sur lui-même, guettant un bruissement d'ailes, un mouvement, aussi infirme soit-il mais il n'y avait rien.

« Mais où est-elle... ? » se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

Il s'avança encore de quelques pas. Il se plaça à ses dépends dans la lumière d'un réverbère qui subsistait encore. Son ombre au sol pointait son arc, pareillement à son corps. Ce qu'Hercule ne vit pas, ce fut la forme sombre d'un corps ailé planer sur sa propre ombre. L'ombre plongea. Le monstre referma ses serres sur Hercule. Il lacéra sa peau de félin qui le couvrait. Même la dépouille du lion de Némée ne parvenait pas à résister aux assauts de cet oiseau macabre. Ses griffes éventraient la chair, allaient gratter l'os au plus profond du corps. Hercule se débattit mais en vain. Les serres acérées de ce rapace étaient profondément enfoncées.

Le monstre parla dans un égosillement funeste :

« Voici mon sang, que tu désirais tant. »

Un petit bras à la chair épaisse émergea du haut de son corps de plumes. Il lacéra le deuxième de ses griffes. Des lambeaux de chair churent au sol. Le sang perla, rougit le membre et goutta. Ce plasma était épais, grumeleux. Il s'écrasa sur Hercule qui était sous lui, s'infiltra dans ses yeux. Le sang inonda la peau du lion de Némée, imprégna sa tunique légère qu'il portait en dessous. Ses vêtements lui collèrent à la peau, le brûlèrent tout entier. La douleur fut telle qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. Hercule suffoqua. La nuit tomba à jamais sur ses yeux. Son cœur palpita, soulevé par la souffrance qui assaillait son corps et son âme.

Quelques lumières jaillirent dans les habitations attenantes à la rue mais aucun n'osa sortir. Hercule s'étouffait. Il suffoquait et une bile noire s'écoulait de ses lèvres, une substance pareille au venin qui le recouvrait désormais. Sa nature humaine le rendait sensible à la mort une mort qu'il n'avait de cesse de désirer à cet instant.

Hercule avait la sensation que cette funeste sirène le contemplait dans ses derniers instants et se délectait de son fléau. Pourtant, il ne voyait nuls yeux dans lesquels mirer son reflet agonisant. Son corps était à présent soulevé de spasmes tremblants. Son âme se déchirait intérieurement et un râle étouffé s'échappait de ses lèvres, comme une plainte demandant la grâce.

Hercule fut happé par un nuage violacé. La poigne du monstre se referma sur le vide. Il atterrit avec habilité sur le bitume, un battement d'ailes ralentissant sa modeste chute. Il frappa son bras ensanglanté sur le sol, de rage, de frustration de voir sa proie lui échapper. Il marqua ainsi son passage sur le bitume. Il se tourna brusquement faire face à la magie qu'il avait senti. Regina était agenouillée près d'Hercule qui était désormais silencieux. Regina lui ferma ses paupières afin de le préserver de ce regard vide, figé dans l'horreur de ses derniers instants de vie.

« Pourquoi le tuer ? Tu es plus forte que lui, tu n'avais pas besoin de t'abaisser à ça. »

Regina laissait transparaître plus de tristesse que de colère. Elle n'espérait pas que le monstre lui réponde, elle ne l'espérait plus. Pourtant celui-ci lui souffla :

« Il a ce qu'il mérite. Vous vouliez sa mort vous aussi. »

Bien que décontenancée par la réponse, la brune rétorqua :

« Ce n'était qu'une menace, je ne comptais pas la mettre à exécution. »

Le monstre battit des ailes, d'agacement sans doute. De son amas de plumes, émergeaient deux bras semblables à des pattes d'oiseaux, aux ongles épais et crochus.

« Que veux-tu ?!, attaqua Regina. Pourquoi attaques-tu ?!»

Les ailes de la créature se plièrent autour de ses flans, comme pour la protéger de ses mots blessants. Ce qui blessait Regina plus que tout était qu'Emma venait de tuer en pleine connaissance de cause. Ce n'était pas de la légitime défense, ce n'était pas un accident. C'était un meurtre. Regina explosa :

« Réponds ! _Miss Swan_ ! »

Elle extirpa un objet de la poche de son blazer. Elle le brandit en direction de celle qui, elle en restait persuadée, demeurait Emma Swan. Au bout de son bras tendu, un petit attrape-rêve tournoyait doucement. Son tissage était gauche, le cercle n'était pas parfait. Il était maladroit dans sa réalisation.

Regina décrivit un arc de cercle de son autre main. L'attrapeur de rêve, dont le cercle n'était pas plus grand que la paume de la main, se mit à briller. Un voile d'or s'étendit en son cœur. Quelque chose se mira encore au creux de ce tissu doré.

« _Je ne suis pas venue pour diner._ » entendit-on murmurer.

« _...Pourquoi êtes-vous venue_? » répondit une voix.

« _Toi._ » répliqua la première.

Les deux voix se répondaient dans ce qui était un manoir. Le monstre reconnut la deuxième personne comme étant cette femme qui tenait l'attrapeur de rêves. Regina s'avança encore d'un pas, pour l'approcher davantage, à moins que ce ne soit que pour l'inciter à mieux voir ce que reflétait cette toile piégeuse de songes.

A présent, on découvrait une autre scène que le manoir. Regina était ligotée autour d'un pommier. Une femme blonde vêtue d'une veste rouge brandissait une épée tranchante, le regard sombre et le cœur dur. Cette femme d'écarlate leva son épée à deux mains et serra la mâchoire, prête à l'abattre, à trancher la tête de Regina. La scène mourut soudainement et l'attrapeur de rêves redevint silencieux.

Regina abaissa le piégeur de songes qu'elle avait façonné grossièrement. Elle était livide. Elle déglutit et souffla d'une voix éraillée, affectée par le souvenir qu'elle venait de montrer :

« Tu es devenue un cauchemar. »

Le monstre tressaillit. Regina crut l'avoir touché, quelque part en son âme mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir cette conversation.

« Emma, c'est moi. N'aies pas peur... » murmura une voix implorante.

Regina se tourna légèrement. Elle put voir Snow s'avancer avec prudence. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de chercher à approcher sa fille. Ce monstre était si fugace qu'il était difficile de le voir longtemps, de lui parler. Pourtant, Regina craignait que ceci ne froisse Emma d'une quelconque manière.

Le regard de Snow-White se posa brièvement sur le corps inerte d'Hercule. Elle déglutit difficilement, comprenant alors qui était l'auteure de ce meurtre.

Le monstre trembla, de colère, de peur. Pour lui qui ne ressentait plus rien, être en présence de congénères était insupportable. Il déploya soudainement ses ailes. Nulle tentative d'intimidation pourtant. Il s'envola et fondit sur Snow, s'abattant comme la mort. Regina eut tout juste le temps de téléporter Snow pour la soustraire à cette attaque meurtrière. La mère d'Emma reparut dans le dos de Regina. Le monstre fit face à celle qui protégeait encore sa proie tout désignée.

\- « Calme-toi, Miss Swan, ordonna la brune.

\- Emma, je..., commença Snow.

\- Je pense que tu devrais te taire » conseilla Regina d'un ton sec.

Le monstre ailé s'avança d'un pas lourd et traînant. Ses ailes léchaient le sol, lasses d'être tenues repliées dans son dos. Il était intimidant, menaçant.

« Emma, ne sois pas stupide. » la mit-elle en garde en levant ses poings.

La créature infâme était sourde à cette menace. Son sang goudronneux s'écrasait par perle dans son sillage. Regina tenta de la repousser avec sa magie mais la fumée violacée glissait sur les plumes d'ébène sans affecter le monstre. Il se volatilisa et reparut devant elle dans un clignement de paupières. Il avait glissé avec rapidité, sans faire le moindre bruit. Il saisit la brune par la gorge et la souleva. Regina étouffa un hoquet de surprise.

Snow resta tétanisée par l'horreur.

«... Swan... » articula Regina entre deux respirations saccadées.

Elle porta ses deux mains sur la serre d'Emma qui se referma sans cesse un peu plus. Elle espérait bien lui faire lâcher prise mais c'était peine perdue. Cette bête immonde était un voleur d'âme, un voleur de vie, un démon de la mort.

Regina ferma les yeux. Quelque chose perla de ses cils. Il fallait bien accepter la dure réalité, garder espoir était se bercer d'illusions. Un éclair noir jaillit de sa main alors qu'elle l'apposait sur la poitrine de plumes.

Le monstre relâcha son étreinte mortelle. La gorge de Regina restait marquée par la violence de ses serres. Sa peau était rougie. Elle reprit son souffle, le corps tremblant. Sa main restait posée sur la poitrine du monstre. Sa main était crispée autour du pommeau d'une arme à la lame sombre, ce même éclair de noir qui avait jailli dans sa paume. L'autre extrémité émergeait dans le dos du monstre, dégoulinant de ce poison dont regorgeait son corps. Excalibur était encastré dans la chair du monstre qu'il emprisonnait.

Regina venait de tenir sa promesse. Elle venait de détruire ce qui subsistait de la Sauveuse Emma Swan. Sa gorge se noua. Son cœur se tordit. Tuer était devenu un acte irrémédiable mais mettre fin à l'existence d'Emma était d'une douleur innommable. Elle ne parvenait plus à parler, à s'excuser. Elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer le remord qui l'affligeait à cet instant.

Quelques plumes pleurèrent à ses pieds. Elles s'écrasèrent dans le plasma qui s'écoulait du corps de la créature. D'autres tombèrent encore. Ceci libéra une parcelle de peau que nul ne pensait revoir. Un visage émergeait de ces ténèbres duveteuses. La peau était si claire, si lisse... si humaine. Les yeux verts brillaient encore de la lueur persistante de la vie. Les lèvres fines demeuraient impassibles. Le visage d'Emma Swan était figé dans ce corps qui n'était plus le sien, dans cette existence qui ne serait bien plus.

« Tu ne t'en souviens sans doute pas mais il fut un temps où nous étions amies », chuchota Regina d'une voix brisée.

Regina croisa le regard d'Emma. Elle lui offrit un dernier sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais elle était brisée par son geste. Elle avait infligée à Emma une blessure qui serait fatale. Regina cherchait son pardon. Emma n'était plus humaine et ne pourrait jamais lui donner.

« Je suis tellement désolée... » chuchota Regina la gorge nouée.

Le bruit laissa place au silence la douleur à l'absence. La fin n'avait jamais été aussi douce. Emma ferma les yeux. Quelques larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues, non de tristesse mais de gratitude. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi cette femme aux cheveux bruns semblaient avoir tant de remord. Cette image resta néanmoins la dernière qu'elle vit de ce monde. Son corps bascula, tomba. Si la terre arrêta son enveloppe charnelle, son âme plongea dans des profondeurs plus sinueuses.

Regina regardait son corps sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Ses mains tremblaient sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher. Snow porta les mains à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri déchirant de souffrance. La douleur qui la transperçait était pire que si Emma lui avait arraché le cœur. Un peu plus loin, la lumière d'un réverbère se fit fébrile avant de s'éteindre, pareillement au monstre.

Regina était suffisamment proche d'Emma pour distinguer que ses plumes n'étaient pas aussi sombres. Elles étaient d'un bleu pétrole, lisse et flamboyant si on se donnait la peine de regarder. Elle avait tué l'oiseau bleu du bonheur.

Une dernière mélodie emplit l'air. C'était doux, gracieux, apaisant. Emma chanta une dernière fois de ce chant sans mots qui touche jusqu'à l'âme, avant que la mort ne l'emporte définitivement. Que le chant du cygne est beau et poignant.

Le monstre était mort. Longue vie à Emma.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **La sirène-queue de poisson vient de la mythologie nordique elles ont des ailes et des pattes d'oiseaux en Grèce.**

 **L'origine des sirènes est double. Déméter (la mère de Perséphone) auraient maudit les nymphes qui n'ont pas pu sauver sa fille en les changeant en sirènes. L'autre option est que Déméter les auraient transformer ainsi pour qu'elles volent jusqu'aux Enfers aller chercher sa fille. J'ai pris cette option et c'est pourquoi Hercule méprend Emma avec une sirène.**

 **Hercule porte la peau du Lion de Némée et ses flèches sont imbibés du sang de l'Hydre de Lerne.**

 **Hercule est le fruit de l'union du dieu Zeus et de la mortelle Alcmène. Il n'est pas le fils d'Héra (mensonge Disney, mensooonge) et d'ailleurs, cette dernière n'a de cesse de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues...**

 **Hercule meurt alors que sa femme lui donne à porter une tunique imbibée du sang du centaure Nesus (qui est un poison mortel). Hercule meurt de douleur. Sa mort ici est calquée sur le mythe.**

 **Le chant du cygne est, selon l'expression, le dernier acte noble que l'on réalise avant de mourir. Les grecs pensaient que les cygnes sentaient leur mort arriver et qu'ils chantaient avant leur trépas (ce qui est beau, certes mais faux). J'ai donc fait le lien avec Emma Swan.**

 **Les plumes bleues d'Emma sont en référence au conte** _L'Oiseau Bleu_ **de Madame Aulnoy qui raconte l'histoire d'un prince qui devient oiseau bleu sous le sort d'une sorcière en refusant d'épouser sa fille. En cela, il s'oppose un peu à son destin, tout comme Emma.**

 **Allez, on mise une obole sur quoi dans le prochain chapitre ? x)**

 **A mercredi prochain ! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_Emily 22 :_ **Je vais bien ^^ Je suis juste à la ramasse pour le postage de ce chapitre, c'est tout xD Je suis contente de voir que tu as des chouchous parmi mes fics. Merci beaucoup :D Merci à toi de lire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous !**

 **Bon, je suis à la bourre pour ce chapitre. J'en suis vraiment désolée... x( Et j'ai cassé ce chapitre en deux donc il y en a encore un après celui-là finalement...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Regina regardait son corps sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Ses mains tremblaient sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher. Snow porta les mains à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri déchirant de souffrance. La douleur qui la transperçait était pire que si Emma lui avait arraché le cœur. Un peu plus loin, la lumière d'un réverbère se fit fébrile avant de s'éteindre, pareillement au monstre.

Elle était suffisamment proche d'Emma pour distinguer que ses plumes n'étaient pas aussi sombres. Elles étaient d'un bleu pétrole, lisse et flamboyant si on se donnait la peine de regarder. Elle avait tué l'oiseau bleu du bonheur.

Une dernière mélodie emplit l'air. C'était doux, gracieux, apaisant. Emma chanta une dernière fois de ce chant sans mots qui touche jusqu'à l'âme, avant que la mort ne l'emporte définitivement. Que le chant du cygne est beau et poignant.

Regina regardait l'image s'effriter dans le petit et grossier attrapeur de rêves dans lequel s'amoncelait son songe le plus terrible et son souvenir le plus affreux. Elle cherchait un détail qui lui laisserait penser qu'elle avait alors fait le bon choix en abrégeant son existence. Elle faisait renaître ces derniers instants dans le tissage du capteur de songes pour déceler le pardon sur le visage d'Emma. Les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de la fu Sauveuse, Regina les croyait de tristesse et de douleur, non de gratitude. Cette pensée lui déchirait le cœur cœur qui s'oppressait d'une noirceur nouvelle et insoutenable.

Henry entra dans la chambre de sa mère, après avoir pris le temps de frapper avant d'entrer. Regina, par ailleurs, trop absorbée par cette scène funeste, ne l'avait pas entendu.

\- « Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, dit-il dans un sourire qui se voulait compatissant.

\- Je le sais » assura-t-elle en rangeant l'attrapeur de rêves dans la poche de son blazer.

Cet artefact ne la quittait plus. Elle le gardait toujours sur elle, dans la poche de ce blazer écarlate qu'elle ne cessait de mettre. Elle se leva de son lit et passa nonchalamment une main dans ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Elle tenta de faire bonne figure devant son fils elle était le seul parent qui lui restait désormais.

\- « Elle n'a même pas essayé de m'aider quand Hercule m'a jeté à terre, ajouta-t-il.

\- Elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle ne pouvait être sauvée.

\- Donc tu as fait le bon choix. Puis elle a tué Hercule, Maman n'aurait jamais fait ça.

\- Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que nous aurions pu...

\- Maman avait choisi, coupa Henry. Elle est morte en détruisant le livre. Tu as fait le bon choix. »

Regina hocha la tête et mentit pour ne pas montrer ses failles :

\- « Tu as raison. Je suis sereine. Je dois juste surmonter sa mort.

\- Comme nous tous.

\- Je vais aller voir Robin, tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- Ouais, je pourrais passer un peu de temps avec Roland » fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Dans le chagrin qu'ils devaient traverser, il fallait se rattacher au bonheur qui leur restait. Pourtant, ce bonheur était fade, amer. Qu'est-ce que le bonheur lorsque quelqu'un vous manque ?

* * *

Regina était assise à son bureau. La lame à présent noire d'Excalibur s'harmonisait tragiquement avec la pièce de noir et de blanc. Elle posait parfois ses doigts sur la lame froide pour en éprouver l'existence. Elle avait usé de cette épée pour occire ce qui subsistait d'Emma Swan. Un long frisson lui parcourait l'échine. Elle repensait, revivait ce dernier instant effroyable avant que la vie ne lui soit ôtée. Regina tressaillit, hantée par ce souvenir... Elle s'accouda à son bureau, joignit ses mains et ferma quelques instants ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se laisse submerger par ses émotions.

Quelqu'un toqua doucement à la porte. Regina leva les yeux dans sa direction et vit Snow en franchir le seuil. La Mairesse détourna le regard, prise d'un haut le cœur. Depuis qu'elle avait tué Emma, elle éprouvait un mal immense à soutenir la présence des personnes qui avait comptées pour Miss Swan.

« Tu vas bien ? » tenta Snow.

Elle essayait de paraître aimable et détachée mais sa voix était cassée, usée d'avoir trop pleuré. En témoignait également ses yeux, encore humides, rougis par les pleurs. Snow remarqua la présence d'Excalibur mais ne dit rien.

\- « Henry a demandé à te voir.

\- Je préfère rester seule pour le moment, répondit Regina.

\- T'isoler ne la fera pas revenir... Tu ne dois pas te punir ainsi.

\- Réalises-tu seulement que j'ai tué ta fille ? » , l'attaqua Regina d'un ton cassant.

Elle ancra son regard dans celui de Snow. Elle espérait toucher une corde sensible, susciter la colère de la mère d'Emma. Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un lui tienne rigueur de son crime atroce.

« Tout ce que je vois c'est que tu t'en sens coupable », dit Mary Margaret à la surprise de son interlocutrice.

Regina détourna le regard. Dire qu'elle se sentait coupable était un euphémisme.

\- « J'ai tué Emma. Comment voudrais-tu que je me sente ?

\- … Si je ne m'abuse, Emma t'avait demandé de la détruire si jamais... si jamais elle atteignait le point de non-retour. Tu as dit toi-même qu'elle ne pouvait plus être sauvée... Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

\- Et si je m'étais trompée ?, suggéra Regina.

\- Tu te tortures. On ne peut pas changer les choses. Si elle avait encore été elle-même, elle ne t'aurais pas attaquée... Elle ne s'en serais pas prise à moi... Elle n'aurait pas tué Hercule..., soupira Snow en contenant ses larmes. Même lorsqu'elle était la Ténébreuse, elle n'était pas aussi cruelle. »

Regina acquiesça mais elle n'était pas apaisée pour autant.

« J'aimerais simplement savoir si elle me pardonne... » souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Snow sourit faiblement, comprenant son sentiment.

\- « Emma ne t'en voudrait pas pour avoir tenu ta promesse...

\- Je n'aime pas que l'on suppose sur ce qu'aurait dit ou fait les morts. »

Regina changea habillement de sujet, préférant se cacher derrière ses préoccupations de Mairesse. Depuis la disparition du monstre, il y avait eu beaucoup de travaux de voirie à prévoir. Snow ne l'écoutait plus. Quelque chose dans les paroles de Regina l'avait interpellé.

\- « Tu as toujours cette bougie ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu comptes préparer une veillée funèbre pour le clocher ?, tenta de railler Regina.

\- Je te parle de la bougie ensorcelée...dont je me suis servie pour...pour ta mère, termina Snow d'une petite voix.

\- Oh... Oui.

\- Nous pourrions nous en servir pour parler avec Emma, une dernière fois. C'est possible comme...

\- … Comme je suis la meurtrière, acheva Regina.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je comptais dire, se défendit Snow.

\- Ce n'est pas la bougie en elle-même qui permettait d'invoquer les morts. C'est l'arme du crime, et le meurtrier » concéda-t-elle.

Regina posa sa main sur le pommeau d'Excalibur. Snow avait raison : ils avaient le pouvoir de parler à Emma, une dernière fois.

* * *

Regina se racla la gorge. Elle prit les tasses d'argent et laissa la théière cracher le liquide sombre dans les récipients. Il y en avait cinq qui dessinaient les pointes d'un pentacle invisible. Elle posa Excalibur au centre de la petite table du salon. L'épée fit entendre un léger tintement métallique avant de retourner au silence. Regina plaça les tasses argentées autour de l'arme qui avait servi à pourfendre Emma. Snow la regarda faire et ne dit rien. Elle remarquait le stress grandissant empreindre les traits de Regina. Snow White ne savait que trop bien à quel point l'idée d'être confrontée à sa défunte victime était terrifiant.

Charming était de nouveau assis autour de la table du petit salon. Il avait longtemps été réticent mais le besoin indéfaillible de chercher à renouer avec sa fille était plus fort que tout. Hook s'était naturellement porté volontaire, quoi de plus naturel, puisqu'il l'aimait. Seule Emma manquait à l'appel autour de cette table.

Regina prit enfin place autour de la table. Snow lui sourit, se voulant encourageante. La mère d'Emma avança son bras sur la table et ouvrit sa main, offrant sa paume. Regina lui répondit silencieusement d'un rictus crispé et posa sa main dans la sienne. Cette dernière se fit moins tendre lorsqu'elle dut tendre la main à Hook. Par ailleurs, ce dernier le lui rendait bien.

\- « Vous me donnez la main et non à votre voleur, j'en suis flatté.

\- Je vous donne la main au sens littéral, coupa Regina.

\- Soit. Dépêchez-vous de la faire apparaître.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de la faire apparaître comme un vulgaire lapin qui surgirait du chapeau d'un magicien.

\- Peu importe, fit Hook en la pressant.

\- Est-on sûr qu'Emma va apparaître ?, demanda Charming avec scepticisme.

\- Je l'espère..., soupira Regina. Si elle daigne venir à nous, je ne sais absolument pas à quelle Emma nous aurons à faire.

\- Son âme est peut-être restée obscure, même dans la mort... » supposa Hook.

Son hypothèse imprégna la pièce d'une atmosphère lourde et dérangeante. Chacun préféra ignorer cette éventualité. Regina serra le crocher froid dans sa main, sous le joug de l'angoisse. Snow donna sa main à son époux qui daigna prendre celle de celui qui aurait pu être son beau-fils. Le cercle était à présent fermé. Suivant les indications de Regina, chacun ferma les yeux et concentra ses pensées sur Emma.

Le silence régnait en maître. On entendait à peine le discret bruit des respirations de chacun. Snow crispa sa main autour de celle de son mari elle espérait tellement de cette invocation. Elle priait pour avoir la chance de revoir sa fille une dernière fois. David paraissait le moins affecté mais ses sourcils froncés trahissaient une volonté de refréner ses larmes. Hook n'osait pas bouger et réveillait dans sa mémoire, tous les souvenirs heureux où Emma était présente.

L'atmosphère se fit plus lourde encore mais cette fois, ceci n'avait rien à voir avec les suppositions défaitismes de Hook. La magie oppressait leurs cœurs. Les rideaux voletèrent légèrement, comme sous l'effet de la brise. Les fenêtres de la pièce étaient pourtant fermées. Nul ne le vit puisque leurs paupières étaient descendus sur leurs yeux. Le cœur de Regina s'emballa. Soudain la magie fut telle qu'il fut impossible pour chacun d'en ignorer la puissance titanesque.

Un trou perça l'espace de la pièce. Leur réalité fut déchirée pour ouvrir un passage éphémère vers un monde où la mort régnait en maître absolu. Un vent souffla, pareille à la bourrasque qui précède l'orage. Il était glacial, s'infiltrait au travers de leurs vêtements jusqu'à glacer leurs âmes attristées. Regina ouvrit la bouche mais la peur soudaine d'être confrontée à Emma la laissa sans voix.

« Emma !, cria Snow. Est-ce que tu nous entends ? !»

Tous essayèrent de scruter au travers de cette brèche vers l'au-delà. Tout y était brumeux, flou et confus. Le vent s'intensifia, comme pour ramener une âme de l'autre monde.

« Emma, répéta Snow se laissant peu gagner par ses émotions. S'il te plaît, reviens. »

Regina déglutit. Sa main se serra davantage autour du crochet du pirate, le gagnant de sa chaleur. Le sifflement du vent sembla être rejoint par un autre. Une silhouette laiteuse et transparente émergea de cette brèche. Son corps était indistinct comme grossièrement esquissé par un artiste peu rigoureux. Seul son visage demeurait net et ses contours la rendaient aisément distinguable. Sa mâchoire était légèrement carrée. On remarquait ses cheveux longs et clairs, l'éclat de ses pupilles translucides que l'on pouvait deviner vertes jadis.

Regina se raidit, croisant le regard de cette empreinte fantomatique. Le regard d'Emma ne se détachait pas de celui de Regina, comme si elle savait qu'elle faisait face à la responsable de son trépas. Son regard restait néanmoins vide et il ne s'en dégageait ni colère, ni envie de vengeance.

« Miss Swan... Je... » commença Regina sans finir sa phrase.

La silhouette d'Emma s'avança vers elle. Son corps indistinct traversait la table mais elle ne semblait pas en avoir conscience.

« _Love_ , dis-nous comment te ramener. » coupa Hook avec empressement.

Il se leva. Le visage d'Emma oscilla pour lui faire face. Ses traits étaient toujours aussi inexpressifs et dépourvus d'émotions.

« Dis-nous si tu connais un moyen de te faire revenir, la pressa Hook. La mort a pu être déjouée, on doit pouvoir te ramener à la vie. »

Les mots glissaient sur Emma comme l'eau sur la roche. Elle y était insensible. Son insensibilité laissait même douter sur le fait qu'elle les entende bel et bien.

Soudain la brèche se fit plus grande. Elle s'étendait, se fendait comme une large gueule béante. Le sifflement du vent se fit hurlement. Les bibelots de la pièce tressaillirent et les rideaux tremblèrent d'effroi. La déchirure se mut.

« Emma, attention ! » hurla son père pour la mettre en garde.

Et comme l'aurait fait un prédateur, elle bondit sur sa proie et referma subitement ses crocs sur elle. La brèche monstrueuse goba Emma et se referma aussitôt. L'espace serra ses lèvres entre lesquelles le destin d'Emma était scellé. Le hurlement du vent se stoppa. Le silence tomba, effarant, consternant. Cette seconde disparition était aussi subite qu'inattendue.

Regina se leva de sa chaise. Elle avait les jambes flageolantes mais n'en laissait rien paraître.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?, demanda David, le regard grave.

\- Je crois qu'on a coupé la conversation téléphonique et qu'on nous a raccroché au nez, tenta Regina avec un humour apparent.

\- Dans ce cas, appuyons sur le bouton vert, renchérit Hook, sarcastique. A moins que nous ne craignons un appel jumeau ?

\- On dit ''double appel'', se permit de le corriger Regina. Ce n'est pas Emma qui a mis fin à notre entrevue. Quelque chose doit la retenir.

\- Perspicace, _ma reine_ , la félicita faussement le pirate. On doit pouvoir ramener Emma. Y a rien dans vos grimoires poussiéreux ? »

Regina croisa les bras. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, pensive : Emma avait tout détruit dans son caveau. Il n'y restait plus rien d'utile désormais. Elle passa outre la réplique cinglante qui lui brûlait les lèvres et préféra rappeler quelques faits importants à ce pirate diminué :

\- « Le prix d'une vie est logiquement une autre. Zelena l'a bien compris et l'a utilisé à son avantage. Neal a donné sa vie et Rumpelstilskin est revenu d'entre les morts.

\- Dans ce cas, vous pourriez donner la vôtre, suggéra Hook d'un ton dur. Ce serait un juste retour des choses, vous ne trouvez pas, votre Majesté ?

\- Emma n'était plus elle-même, cingla-t-elle en défense. Elle a attaqué Snow, tué Hercule, détruit la ville... Si je l'avais laissée... J'aurais peut-être dû, ça lui aurait laissé le temps de vous arracher la tête. »

Elle détacha ses trois derniers mots, comme pour en faciliter la représentation mentale auprès de Hook. Sentant la situation se dégrader, Snow proposa une solution pour donner le change.

\- « Nous ne pourrions pas... faire front ensemble comme nous avons fait pour Robin ? Nous avions réussi à détourner la furie...

\- Le problème, soupira Regina en retrouvant son calme, c'est que Robin était en danger de mort il n'était pas mort de manière effective.

\- Nous n'avons aucun recours ?, résuma David.

\- Nous ne savons pas où elle se trouve, où débouche cette brèche que nous avons ouverte... Et quand bien même nous le saurions, la vie d'Emma devrait être échangée contre une autre... Nous ne pouvons... »

Regina s'interrompit. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, presque en un sourire sincère. Snow sourit, optimisme, devinant bien que Regina était en voie de trouver une solution à ce problème insoluble.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda David, suspectant quelque chose à son tour.

\- J'ai souvenir que notre homme des cavernes avait parlé du monde souterrain...

\- Et donc ?, fit Hook.

\- Il a mentionné les Enfers et la possibilité de ramener quelqu'un à la vie.

\- De la part de quelqu'un dont le corps est froid, je doute qu'on puisse se fier à son jugement. Il n'a pas été capable de se ramener lui-même, se moqua-t-il dans un rire dans joie.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a tort, défendit Regina.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a raison, contra le pirate. Aucun mort n'est venu nous raconter la beauté des nuages du paradis. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, agacée. Néanmoins, l'affront du pirate lui permettait de se focaliser sur son sarcasme et non sur sa peine.

« Avant que la partie diminuée de notre groupe ne se manifeste encore, fit-elle en posant insistant longuement sur le pirate, je viens de me souvenir de ceci. »

Elle joignit ses mains l'une à côté de l'autre, paumes tournées vers le ciel. Un fugace nuage apparut pour se dissiper aussitôt. Dans ses mains, on voyait nettement une bougie que Snow ne connaissait que trop bien : il s'agissait de celle dont elle avait usé pour mettre fin aux jours de Cora. Snow tressaillit en regardant cette bougie.

Elle était scindée en deux, séparée en deux par un anneau d'argent serti de petits rubis circulaires. Des fleurs noires fleurissaient sur la cire blanche d'une extrémité, tandis que l'autre partie de la cire était d'un noir d'encre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?, demanda Snow sans comprendre où Regina voulait en venir. Emma est déjà morte. Cette bougie ne peut sauver qu'un mourant. »

L'intéressée acquiesça elle était parfaitement consciente des capacités de cette bougie ensorcelée.

« Je ne comptais pas m'en servir pour cela » dit-elle mystérieusement.

Elle claqua une première fois des doigts. La mèche de la bougie noire s'embrasa. Elle claqua une seconde fois. La bougie blanche s'illumina à son tour. Quelques gouttes de cire pleurèrent silencieusement. Étrangement, elle rapprocha la bougie de son cœur.

« Regina » souffla-t-elle.

Son prénom raisonna d'une manière lugubre. Son cœur palpita dans sa poitrine, plus douloureusement que depuis le meurtre d'Emma Swan.

Snow fut prise de tremblements et son mari passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'apaiser.

« Tu... Tu te sacrifies... mais pour sauver qui ? », demanda Snow White avec une angoisse dévorante.

La main de Regina se crispa autour de l'anneau d'argent qui séparait les deux bougies en leur milieu. De la peur transparaissait dans ses yeux et pour cause.

« Moi, répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Depuis que j'ai tué Emma, mon cœur est devenu presque entièrement noir. Je me meurs comme Rumpelstilskin, il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

Dans un souffle, elle éteignit la bougie de la vie puis celle du noir de la mort.

En effet, le cœur de Regina n'avait jamais été aussi noir. Une lueur rouge persistait encore et irradiait les rainures de son cœur d'une lumière flamboyante. Cependant, sa mort se dessinait progressivement, inexorablement, à l'horizon.

\- « Je sacrifie ma vie pour sauver la mienne, étaya Regina sous leurs yeux hagards.

\- Mais..., commença Snow.

\- Pourquoi ?, acheva Charming à sa place.

\- J'espère créer un paradoxe. Je dois mourir et je dois rester en vie. C'est un dilemme insoluble. Si Hercule a raison et que les Enfers existent bel et bien...

\- J'ai moi-même eu affaire à Poséidon... Le litige de ta vie devrait logiquement concerner le dieu des morts, déduisit Hook en suivant son raisonnement.

\- ...Hadès. », acquiesça Regina.

Le tonnerre gronda. Du moins, tous crurent que le tonnerre avait frappé quelque part. Le lustre au plafond trembla et la lumière de la pièce se fit incertaine. La colère ne venait pas du ciel mais de la terre. Le parquet se craqua, se fendit. La brèche s'étira, s'élargit et livra les méandres sinueux de la terre à leurs yeux ébahis. Et avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'échapper, la terre se déroba sous leurs pieds et ils furent happés dans le cœur de la terre.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **La suite et fin (la vraie cette fois), jeudi prochain. ^^'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je m'excuse pour le retard, je n'ai pas pu poster. Mais le voilà ! Pour ma faible défense, il est plus un peu plus gros (pas meilleur!) Il devrait vous occuper plus longtemps...**

 _Lily_ **: Merci de suivre cette fic :D je suis contente qu'elle te plaise.**

 _Raphi5930_ **: Roh tout de suite tu veux jeter Hook et Robin au feu... x') On va continuer dans cette ambiance funky...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les trois femmes étaient blotties dans la pénombre. Elles étaient toutes d'une laideur presque insurmontable et d'une vieillesse sans âge. La première, la plus jeune en apparence, Elle déroulait le fil autour de la quenouille et le tendait à son consœur dont les traits étaient plus ridés que les siens. Ses doigts fins saisissaient le fil avec assurance et l'enroulait alors autour du fuseau. D'autres fuseaux jonchaient à ses pieds. Une troisième femme observait scrupuleusement les mouvements de la seconde. Elle mesurait la longueur du fil d'un œil avisé. Puis, du drapé de ses vêtements, elle sortit une longue paire de ciseaux dont les lames luisaient faiblement dans l'obscurité pesante. Cette troisième femme ouvrit la gueule de son outil fatidique, s'avança pour prendre le fil dans ses lames et d'un coup sec, sa gueule se referma, emprisonna le fil tandis que le bruit de la coupe raisonnait comme le glas.

Le fil ne rompit point. Il restait intacte, sans se meurtrir de cette attaque à son encontre. La femme réitéra son geste, puisqu'il était de son devoir de le trancher.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, lança la première abrupte.

\- Tu ne sais plus trancher le fil ?, railla la deuxième.

\- Le fil est trop épais » attaqua la troisième en réponse.

Les trois femmes commençaient à hausser le ton. La tension était palpable. La troisième brandissait à présent ostensiblement sa paire de ciseaux et menaçaient de trancher la gorge de ses consœurs à défaut du fil. Les vieilles femmes saisissaient l'aubaine de cette querelle et se lançaient au visage, des reproches aussi vieux que le temps lui-même.

Soudain la lumière irradia la pièce. Le jour se leva jusque dans ces profondeurs de la terre. Un homme surgit, émergeant de l'ombre. Il était grand, d'autant plus que les trois femmes se tenaient voutées. Ses muscles étaient bien dessinés, ses bras nus, une toge sombre couvrant le reste de son corps. On devina un sourire camouflé par sa barbe brune et longue qui s'harmonisait avec sa chevelure d'ébène. Sa peau était étrangement comme foncée par le soleil alors que jamais l'astre solaire n'avait baignait cette terre de ses rayons. L'homme écarta les bras et ses yeux bleus perçants se firent rieurs :

« _Fiat lux et lux fuit_. Voyons, mesdames, calmez-vous donc. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Les trois femmes se figèrent. La première cessa de brandir sa quenouille comme un pieu la deuxième abaissa ses mains entre lesquelles se tendait un fil qui aurait eu tôt fait d'étrangler quelqu'un. La troisième rangea ses ciseaux qui avaient entaillé la toge de la première.

« Clotho, Lachéris et Atropos... Ces dames si chères à mon cœur..., sourit-il avec tendresse. Cessez de vous entretuer... Sans vous, je ne suis rien... Que serait un roi sans ses dames ? »

Il prit alors leur main, chacune leur tour et les baisa du bout de ses lèvres. Les vieilles dames étaient toutes émues de voir cet homme, figé dans l'âge d'or de son existence, faire preuve de tant de tendresse à leur égard.

\- « Le fil ne se coupe pas, lança Atropos en faisant refermer ses ciseaux à plusieurs reprises. La faute est à Clotho et Lachéris !

\- Elle ne sait plus couper, tout simplement, railla Lachéris d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Les ciseaux sont peut-être simplement émoussés, supposa l'homme avec bienveillance. Avez-vous essayé le taille-haie du jardin ? Il est de ces inventions des hommes qui ne manquent pas de tranchant...

\- Plan B, lança Lachéris en donnant une tape sur le bras d'Atropos, va chercher la hache. »

Toutes trois éclatèrent d'un rire strident qui ricocha dans cette pièce haute de plafond. Lachéris et Atropos quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre dans le jardin. Clotho regarda ses sœurs disparaître derrière cette porte colossale, haute comme deux hommes. Elle posa sa main fripée sur le bras nu du roi de ces lieux

\- « Si le fil ne peut être coupé, c'est que nous n'avons plus d'emprise sur le destin..., murmura-t-elle d'un ton grave.

\- J'ai eu connaissance de ce petit problème, confirma-t-il sans la moindre inquiétude. Je m'en vais le corriger de ce pas. »

Clotho acquiesça et sortit rejoindre ses sœurs. L'homme claqua des doigts. Un trône de pierre apparut derrière lui. Il s'y laissa tomber. Il s'avachit et s'accouda sur un bras de ce siège. Il passa ses doigts dans sa barbe, songeur.

La pièce était haut de plafond. Des colonnes taillées avec minutie parsemaient la pièce, l'habillant de la finesse de leur art et soutenant la voute. Les colonnes étaient colorées et sur les murs et voutes de la pièces, on pouvait admirer de larges fresques.

« Un... » compta-t-il avec lassitude.

Il tendit un index.

« Deux... » soupira-t-il.

Il déplia son majeur aux côtés de son index.

« ...Trois... ? » dit-il dans un espoir timide.

Il déplia de manière fugace son annulaire avant de refermer ses doigts sur sa paume. Il soupira, visiblement déçu.

Le plafond se fendit. Une brèche s'ouvrait d'en haut et un vent tourbillonna, soufflant un vent frais jusque dans les entrailles de la terre. L'homme prit une profonde inspiration et en savoura le parfum.

« Cela me rappelle la jeunesse » dit-il avec nostalgie.

Soudain, quatre personnes atterrirent devant le trône du maitre des lieux. Tous quatre étaient tombés sur leurs pieds. Ils n'en étaient pas moins abasourdis. Ils étaient même surpris de se retrouver dans une pièce aussi claire et colorée.

\- « Vous êtes..., commença Snow en observant l'homme nonchalamment avachi sur son fauteuil.

\- Où est Emma ? » demanda David sans préambule.

Le maitre des lieux remarqua que David avait apposé sa main sur sa ceinture, à laquelle était accroché un étui pourvu d'un revolver.

\- « Je crains que ceci ne te soit guère utile ici, l'informa-t-il en feignant d'être déçu pour lui.

\- Il n'y a que les morts ici... » siffla Regina entre ses dents.

L'homme éclata de rire et daigna se lever.

« Quelle présence d'esprit !, s'enthousiasma-t-il, sincère. On eu dit ta génitrice. Si j'avais su j'aurais peut-être enfilé un costume pour vous recevoir dignement mais j'affectionne trop la mode de ma jeunesse.»

Regina fronça les sourcils. Hook toisait leur hôte avec méfiance, son crochet protégeant sa poitrine. Leur hôte justement, l'observait de la tête aux pieds.

\- « C'est donc toi qui a tourmenté mon frère, sourit-il le regard pétillant. Je t'aurais cru moins plaisant à l'œil. Je t'imaginais avec plus de...cicatrices, un bandeau sur l'œil peut-être... Une jambe de bois. Je suis presque déçu.

\- Je suis diablement beau, je n'y peux rien. Je serais plus qu'honoré de te donner des conseils vestimentaires quand tu nous auras redonné Emma. »

Regina étouffa un léger ricanement moqueur. Hadès sourit, dévoilant ses dents, petites et aiguisées.

« Vous n'êtes pas ici pour que je vous offre une âme. Vous êtes ici parce que l'un de vous a voulu défier le destin. »

Il les transperça de son regard bleu, intransigeant. Il était le Zeus des Enfers, l'Horrible dont les portes du royaume sont toujours closes.

« Je suis Hadès et il est des règles que l'on ne peut transgresser, siffla-t-il avec hargne. Personne ne peut échapper au trépas... PERSONNE ! »

Tous frissonnèrent car sa voix grave raisonnait dans cette pièce voutée comme une menace divine.

\- « C'est moi, avoua Regina en s'avançant, la bougie à la main.

\- Il n'y a que quelqu'un de ta famille pour me tourmenter ainsi.

\- Selon cette bougie, je dois vivre et...

\- Je sais, je sais, soupira Hadès avec lassitude en accompagnant ses paroles d'un vague geste de la main. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas laisser les gens me défier impunément... Tu dois mourir, c'est la règle. Je regrette juste que ta mère ne soit pas là pour le voir... »

Regina fronça encore les sourcils: c'était la deuxième fois que le dieu des morts faisait ainsi allusion aussi explicitement à sa mère.

« Vous avez connu Cora ? »

Hadès rit de sa question, audacieuse et d'une stupidité effrontée.

« Bien sûr que j'ai connu ta mère, cracha Hadès sans le moindre sourire. Comment pourrais-je oublier Perséphone ? »

Regina haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas les propos du dieu : sa mère s'appelait Cora. Hadès soupira et s'expliqua, comme à regret :

\- « Elle s'appelait Perséphone quand je l'ai connue puis elle a pris le nom de Cora lorsqu'elle a quitté définitivement les Enfers... Je la surnommais 'Cora', preuve qu'elle n'a peut-être jamais cessé de nourrir de l'affection pour moi...

\- Vous étiez...

\- L'amant de ta mère, c'est exact, claironna-t-il soudain jovial. Elle était subjuguée par ce que je lui contais de mon royaume... Je lui ai fait visiter mes terres et elle est restée quelques années, revenant sur la terre pour la belle saison. »

Il esquissa quelques pas, faisant resurgir des souvenirs au fil de ses foulées légères. Il se stoppa et pivota légèrement sur ses pieds pour faire face à Regina.

« Puis elle est partie pour ne plus revenir, sous prétexte que je n'ai pas assez de... POUVOIR ! », explosa-t-il soudainement.

Il fit un violent geste de la main et l'une des colonne s'effondra sur le sol. Celle-ci s'écrasa avec bruit et fracas. Les visiteurs firent un écart tout de même pour l'éviter. La pièce était parsemée de fresques aux couleurs chatoyantes qui tranchaient avec la sombre humeur de leur hôte.

Hadès avait le visage déchiré par la colère. Il se calma soudainement mais son impassibilité fulgurante suite à un déferlement de rage si violent n'était pas très rassurant. Il joignit ses mains et se fendit d'un sourire faux et hypocrite.

« Comprend que c'est ironique : elle a dénigré mon pouvoir, moi, le dieu des morts. Mais Perséphone préférait les richesses terrestres, elle était vénale. Pourtant, elle est aujourd'hui dans les profondeurs du Tartare... J'en serais presque peiné si je n'étais pas si heureux de la voir souffrir dans les flammes des Enfers... »

Sa voix se fit plus rauque et grondante. Il tirait un plaisir sadique de cette révélation.

« Et aujourd'hui, c'est toi, Regina, qui vient chercher de l'aide pour sauver ton âme..., reprit-il avec engouement. Je ne peux m'en empêcher je suis d'une curiosité mortelle : qu'as-tu à me proposer pour que j'épargne ta piètre existence ? »

Regina assimilait les informations livrées par le dieu des ombres. Il serait bien plus aisé de lui proposer un arrangement s'il était enclin à la blâmer pour la faute de sa mère.

La porte claqua. Trois vieilles femmes s'avancèrent d'un pas furibond, claudiquant et gauche.

Snow attrapa le bras de son mari et le serra. Hook devint livide. Regina, bien qu'elle tenta de rester de marbre, fut submergée par l'horreur et la surprise pour un court instant. Les trois femmes étaient petites, ridées. Ils crurent d'abord qu'elles avaient de petits yeux renfoncés avant de se rendre compte que leurs paupières se refermaient sur le vide. Seule la plus âgée avait un œil rond qui tournait dans son orbite comme pour saisir le moindre détail de la scène.

Sans crier gare, l'une d'elle referma ses mains osseuses autour de l'œil globuleux et l'arracha à son orbite. Regina perdit quelques couleurs et Snow contint un haut le cœur qui la souleva. Mais le spectacle sordide ne touchait pas encore à sa fin. La vieille dame ouvrit alors l'une de ses paupières vides et y enfonça le fruit de son larcin. Elle cligna de l'œil et s'assura qu'il était solidement enfoncé dans son nouvel orbite.

\- « Tu pourrais demander, Lachéris, avant de m'arracher l'œil, la réprimanda son ainée.

\- J'ai préféré économiser ma salive », répliqua l'intéressée.

La troisième vieille femme se fendit d'un sourire, sourire dans lequel une seule dent blanche perçait encore la mélasse de ses gencives.

\- « Le taille-haie n'a pas marché, étaya cette dernière en brandissant le fil intact.

\- Je m'en suis douté en vous voyant arriver avec tant... d'émotions » sourit Hadès complaisant.

Le dieu des morts tâcha de faire bonne figure. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, pensif, puis se pinça les lèvres. Il désigna ensuite les trois femmes d'un large mouvement du bras. Il saisit l'une d'elles par le bras et la dévia doucement de sa trajectoire avant de lui éviter de heurter la colonne qu'il avait fait chuter.

« Je vous présente donc Clotho, la fileuse, commença Hadès en désignant la femme qu'il tenait par l'épaule et qui n'avait qu'une dent. Cette femme qui a un si bel œil est Lachéris, la main de la fatalité et, en toute logique, cette beauté magnifique que vous pouvez contempler est Atropos, l'inévitable. »

Se faisant, il désigna la troisième femme, la plus vieille, qui était récemment devenue aveugle. Celle-ci gloussa et sourit de ce sourire étrange composé uniquement de gencives et dépourvu de dents.

Devant les yeux éberlués de ses hôtes, il précisa :

\- « Ce sont les trois Parques, déesses de la fatalité, sourit-il apparemment fier de son annonce. Vous pensez bien que ces belles femmes sont des alliées mortelles pour les Enfers. Le fil qu'elles n'arrivent pas à couper est celui de ta vie, ma petite reine.

\- J'ai une dent contre elle..., grogna Clotho, les yeux plissés par la colère.

\- Ça me rappelle la vie du monstre que l'on n'arrivait pas à abréger, renchérit Atropos.

\- C'est pourtant toi, ma petite, qui a abrégé sa vie, se souvint Lachéris. Tu es un peu une déesse du destin toi aussi. »

Regina ne se sentit pas flattée le moins du monde par ces propos. Au contraire, ceci lui suscita un effroyable dégoût.

\- « Je ne l'ai pas tuée par plaisir, se défendit-elle aussitôt.

\- Mais nous non plus !, s'écrièrent les trois Parques en chœur dans un rire strident. Nous le faisons par obligation et devoir.

\- Bien sûr, ça tombe sous le sens, fit Hadès en faisant un geste de la main pour chasser l'idée saugrenue qu'avait formulée Regina. Nous ne faisons que notre travail. »

Regina fit un pas en direction d'Hadès et formula sa requête.

\- « Dans ce cas, je suppose que vous ne direz rien si je vous propose un marché ?

\- Continue..., souffla Hadès en plissant les yeux.

\- Pour résoudre le dilemme de ma vie, je dois faire pencher la balance. Je vous propose donc un marché et si je n'honore pas ma part du contrat, vous prendrez ma vie, comme convenu.

\- Je suis tout ouï, s'enchanta le dieu des ombres.

\- Je vous demande la vie de quelqu'un qui est ici.

\- Qui donc ? » siffla Hadès entre ses dents acérées.

Regina soutint son regard et sans ciller révéla l'identité de cette âme qu'ils espéraient sauver : « Emma Swan ».

Si Hadès s'en étonna, il ne le montra pas.

\- « Regina, Regi, Gina... Mon amie, de toutes tes victimes pourquoi chercher à la ramener elle ? Tu pourrais ramener tant d autres personne que tu as tuées.. Ton père, ta mère... Daniel

\- Elle n'a pas tué Daniel, coupa Snow la gorge nouée.

\- C'est un détail, une affaire de point de vue... » sourit Hadès.

Hadès dessinait un cercle autour de Regina comme un vautour se rapprochant doucement de sa proie.

« Ne souhaiterai-tu pas ramener ton père bien aimé celui que tu as sacrifié pour ta vengeance ? A moins que tu ne préfères ramener ta mère qui t'aimait enfin ? Après avoir lancé une malédiction de vingt-huit ans, anéanti maintes populations, rempli les Enfers, tu oserais dire non à ton Dani chéri ? »

Hadès était ouvertement moqueur. Ici bas il était le seul maître et il était déterminé à faire grand étalage de ses pouvoirs. Pour donner du corps à sa proposition, il fit revenir les âmes. Il claqua des doigts. Des silhouettes sortirent de l'ombre. C'était aussi merveilleux que glaçant. Ces vestiges du passé resurgissaient ici parés de la couleur des vivants. Leurs regards étaient pourtant vides et attestaient de la mort qui les habitaient encore.

Bien qu'elle sache que ce n'était pas eux qu'ils étaient venus chercher, Regina ne put s'empêcher de tendre sa main vers celle de ce Daniel fantomatique. Elle sentit la fraicheur inhabituelle de sa peau et lorsqu'elle crut enfin l'atteindre, le corps se désagrégea et disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Henry Senior et Cora suivirent le palefrenier.

« Je pourrais ramener ta mère qui n'a pas pu voir la belle famille que tu as construit... », poursuivit Hadès à l intention de David.

Un fin sourire tendit les lèvres du dieu.

« Je pourrais ramener tes parents pour qu'ils attestent de ta bonté », ajouta-t-il pour Snow.

Cette dernière baissa la pointe de sa flèche. Regina frissonna à la mention du roi Léopold. Hadès proposait d'effacer la douleur de l'absence et de ramener les défunts. Regina se rappelait pourtant le prix qu'avait du payer Baelfire pour arriver à un tel prodige.

\- « De qui devrons-nous sacrifier la vie ?, lança-t-elle avec une certaine agressivité. Nos proches sont morts, c est un fait mais c est ainsi.

\- La mort est ainsi, le meurtre ne l'est pas, claironna le dieu des morts.

\- Nous venons chercher Emma, ajouta Snow en venant en renfort. Quel est le prix ?

\- En quoi le meurtre de la Ténébreuse est plus horrible que les autres ?, s'étonna le dieu. Vous avez attaqué, décimé des familles... La mort de la Ténébreuse n'est que _justice_. Jamais une magie aussi noire n'aurait du subsister.

\- C'est Emma que nous venons chercher, pas la Ténébreuse », renchérit David avec force.

Le fait est que la situation amusait grandement Hadès, au grand dam de ses invités du dessus.

« De toute façons, la plupart sont déjà en voie d'être réincarnés bien loin d'ici. Il ne doit rester que Cora dans les fins fonds du Tartare... Trêve de bavardages. Vous n'avez trop rien à m'offrir. J'aurais vos vies bien assez tôt. » conclut Hadès.

Il pinça son pouce et son majeur, s'apprêtant à claquer des doigts.

\- « A moins que je ne puisse vous offrir une petite distraction, proposa Regina avec empressement.

\- Tu proposes un marché que je suis sûr de gagner.

\- Alors pourquoi refuser ?, fit-elle dans un sourire carnassier. Laissez-moi aller chercher Emma dans les Enfers. Si je réussis, nous repartons tous.

\- Et dans le cas contraire ?

\- Je meurs et les autres repartent, exposa Regina la gorge sèche. Comme je suis la fille de Cora, je suppose que ma vie pèse son poids dans la balance.

\- Soit. Mais on n'entre pas aux Enfers comme dans un moulin... Chaque quartier à ses règles. Les Champs Elysées sont le domaine des héros. Il n'est pas rare d'en retrouver un ivre sous une table de banquet... Entre nous, je suis outré qu'Hercule ait fini en ce lieu... Je le hais par essence... » grogna-t-il.

Regina le suivit du regard suspicieuse. Hook s'avança, le crochet menaçant.

« Donc pour Emma ? » somma-t-il.

Mais le dieu était sourd, animé par sa haine envers son neveu héroïque.

\- « Mais elle devait le haïr elle aussi pour lui faire la peau de la sorte... Je ne pleurerai pas la mort de cet ignare, loin de moi l'idée. Puis ce pauvre homme a rejoint sa défunte épouse... Une fin heureuse apportée par la main sanguinaire d'Emma Swan.

\- Emma était déjà morte à ce moment-là, grogna le pirate.

\- Vraiment ?, rit-il. Et c'est donc un hasard si elle a détruit le bouquin du destin et dépecé Hercule, fils de Zeus et héros ?

\- C'était un monstre, elle n'était plus humaine, s'évertua David.

\- Oh mais les humains sont les êtres les plus monstrueux, les plus vils que je connaisse... Donc, en hommage à mon défunt neveu, je vais vous donner un petit travail à faire. »

Un sourire menaçant étira le coin de ses lèvres. Clotho et Lachéris échangèrent un regard complice bien qu'aucun œil ne le leur permette. Atropos brandit ses ciseaux comme si elle en avait soudainement retrouvé l'usage.

« Votre vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil. » les mit-elle en garde.

Alors ils tombèrent de nouveau, voyant leur chute sans la sentir véritablement. Ils eurent néanmoins le réflexe de se raidir en appréhendant la violence d'une chute qui ne vint pas. La nouvelle pièce était grossièrement taillée, petite et oppressante avec sa voute exagérément penchée. Le sol sous leurs pieds vibra, trembla. La pierre s'effaça pour laisser place à un sable vert pâle. Il était constitué d'une multitudes de petites pierres. Leurs pieds glissèrent et s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans ce sol. Snow se baissa et en prit une dans sa main.

« Mais c'est du jade.. » constata-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Hook se baissa à son tour et fit tourner la pierre de jade en l'observant avec attention. La pierre était taillée, polie en une forme de virgule et un trou parfaitement circulaire transperçait la tête de l'objet.

« Il nous a abandonné dans la salle de ses pendentifs ? » se moqua Killian en refermant son poing autour de la pierre.

Il la lança au milieu des autres, créant un fugace bruit de choc qui fut bien vite happé par la vastitude de la pièce. Le silence et l'obscurité rendaient cet endroit clos pesant et angoissant.

David fit part d'une remarque concernant les pierres et Regina approuva silencieusement : il avait raison. Toutes les pierres étaient similaires. Elles présentaient la même forme, la même couleur.

C'est alors qu'Hadès apparut dans la pièce. Il était léger, comme s'il venait rendre visite à des amis. Par ailleurs, sa voix était basse, menaçante et ne laissait nulle illusion : il jubilait par avance de songer à leur mort prochaine.

\- « Voici des _magatamas_ , leur déclara-t-il.

\- Pardon ?, fit Hook en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ce sont des pierres qui gardent en mémoire les souvenirs des vivants... Ceci explique la quantité impressionnante, sourit-il malicieusement.

\- Que devons-nous faire ?, interrogea David.

\- Trouver le magatama de votre fille, naturellement.

\- Comment allons-nous faire ?, s'inquiéta Snow en regardant la multitude de jade s'étendre à leurs pieds.

\- Oh mais c'est à vous de trouver un moyen... s'il y en a un. Je ne vous cache pas que c'est une activité qui risque de s'avérer chronophage... Essayez de ne pas vous tuer à la tâche. »

Il éclata d'un grand rire, tellement fier de son humour noir. Il essuya de son index les larmes de rire qui commençaient à couler au coin de ses yeux et il se volatilisa. Son rire plana encore quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir à son tour.

\- « Mais comment va-t-on réussir à retrouver la pierre d'Emma ?, s'affola Snow.

\- Elles se ressemblent toutes, grogna David en regardant les deux magatamas qu'ils avaient dans chacune de ses mains.

\- C'est bien le but, souffla Regina. Il ne veut pas que je sorte d'ici vivante.

\- Quel personnage fort sympathique... Pourquoi est-il le moins aimé des dieux déjà ? » railla Killian en s'efforçant de paraître détaché.

Il pointa ensuite son crochet sur Regina et serra les dents sous l'effet de la colère :

\- « Quelle grandiose idée que de lui avoir suggéré ce petit tour de passe-passe pour nous duper.

\- Oh, calmez-vous par pitié, répondit Regina avec lassitude. Je n'ai engagé que ma vie, pas les vôtres.

\- Nous n'avons toujours pas plus de chance de ramener Emma. » cracha-t-il encore.

Snow s'était agenouillée au milieu des pierres et s'évertuait à présent à en trouver une qui se distinguerait des autres. David l'accompagnait dans sa tâche. Le contrat d'Hadès était un supplice de Tantale : avoir à portée de main ce qui permettrait de ramener Emma sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre.

Hook préférait s'en prendre à Regina puisque c'était elle qui avait accepté ce marché inégal. Il vociférait à présent qu'après avoir passé tant d'années avec Rumpelstilskin, elle aurait été la plus à même de déceler une telle arnaque. Regina ne répliquait pas : il avait raison. Elle croisa les bras, pour se protéger de ses attaques verbales et se redonner constance. Elle fronça les sourcils, sentant quelque chose dans sa poche. Elle en sortit alors l'attrapeur de rêves dont elle avait fortuitement oublié l'existence.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Killian, abrupt.

\- Un attrape-rêves, répondit-elle en se montrant tout aussi aimable.

\- Merci, je le savais, rétorqua-t-il. Il est à Emma.

\- ...Pas exactement. »

Killian fronça les sourcils. C'était un demi-mensonge. Cet artefact avait été abandonné dans sa destruction dans le hangar adjacent au manoir d'Emma. Regina l'avait pris puis réparé à la va-vite. En témoignait le tissage grossier et les plumes ébouriffées. Les souvenirs qu'il abritait étaient imprégnés de l'existence d'Emma...

-« Les matériaux sont à Emma, reconnut-elle alors.

\- Il est inutile. A moins qu'il n'abrite le souvenir d'un quelconque gnome ou tordu qui ai eu connaissance du caillou de Swan. »

Regina se pinça les lèvres dans un sourire fugace et contrit. Elle regarda l'objet avec tristesse : rien ne pourrait les aider à atteindre Emma, rien ni personne... L'un des fils se détacha, cédant lui aussi au désespoir palpable. Le cordage entier de l'objet tomba en lambeaux, ne gardant que le cercle qui était d'un ovale inconstant. Regina prit le fil entre ses doigts. Le fil vira au rouge là où elle venait de le toucher. Surprise, elle le lâcha aussitôt. Elle tourna la tête en direction des autres pour voir si eux aussi avait assisté à la même scène mais ils étaient trop absorbés par la recherche de la pierre. Elle reprit le fil entre ses doigts. Elle le délia de la structure de l'attrapeur de rêve qu'elle jeta à terre. Le fil s'étirait et bien que fin, on ne pouvait que remarquer sans l'ombre d'un doute sa couleur rouge comme le sang.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, demanda Snow en se levant.

\- Un objet ayant appartenu à Emma..., répondit Regina du bout des lèvres.

\- Vous comptez faire quoi ? Pêcher ?, attaqua Killian acerbe.

\- Exactement » le défia l'intéressée.

Tous trois froncèrent les sourcils et attendirent que Regina veuille bien leur en dire plus.

\- « Je compte bien utiliser ce fil pour trouver le magatama qui lui appartient.

\- Nous avons déjà essayé les sorts de localisation et ça n'a pas marché, fit remarquer David.

\- Parce que ce monstre n'était plus Emma. Emma n'était plus elle-même parce qu'elle n'avait plus sa _mémoire_. Ses souvenirs sont ici, dans une de ces pierres. En théorie, je devrais pouvoir la trouver... »

Tous suivirent avec angoisse le fil du regard. Il s'étendit vers le sol, toujours aussi rouge. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des pierres, sans bouger, sans tendre davantage vers l'une d'elles.

\- « Royale idée, se moqua Killian.

\- Si vous en avez une meilleure, je suis preneuse, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents dans un sourire peu engageant. Au moins, j'essaye de faire quelque chose au lieu de râler constamment.

\- De la part de la personne qui l'a plantée avec une épée, je trouve ça mal venu.

\- Ça aurait dû fonctionner... » fit Regina en l'ignorant.

Cette pensée la torturait. Cela aurait dû marcher. Ils auraient dû trouver le magatama. Rien ne pouvait expliquer cet échec à moins que...

\- « Tous les magatamas sont ceux d'Emma, déclara Regina d'une voix distincte.

\- Comment serait-ce possible ?, demanda David. Hadès nous a demandé d'en chercher un.

\- Il n'a pas dit qu'il n'y en avait pas plusieurs, fit remarquer Snow le regard brillant.

\- C'est pour ça que les magatamas sont identiques : c'est le même. » conclut Regina en brandissant une pierre de jade sous leurs yeux.

Elle se détourna d'eux et chercha du regard, le bourreau qui devait les observer à cet instant même.

\- « Hadès !, cria-t-elle. Je sais que vous nous écouter ! Les pierres sont toutes celles d'Emma.

\- Cesse donc de crier tu vas finir aphone. » répondit une voix grave.

Hadès apparut, un verre à la main. Il le leva dans leur direction, leur portant un toast ironique.

\- « Je vous aurais bien apporté un peu de nectar mais je n'en ai plus... Je suis assez étonné que vous ayez trouvé la solution, sourit-il.

\- J'ai côtoyé Rumpelstilskin, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de supercheries, confia Regina avec détachement.

\- Oui..., fit le dieu, pensif. Il est venu faire un tour dans les Enfers avant de repartir... J'en garde un souvenir infernal, à me donner des cauchemars... Les morts qui reviennent à la vie sans s'affranchir de leur pénitence... C'est le chaos.

\- Vous devez me laisser aller dans les limbes » reprit Regina.

David la retint par le bras mais son épouse s'interposa entre Regina et le dieu des ombres.

« Tu ne peux pas y aller seule. » dit-elle simplement.

Hadès s'étouffa avec le contenu de son verre qu'il recracha sans la moindre délicatesse ni la moindre honte.

\- « Je ne crois pas, lança-t-il d'une voix sans appel. S'il y a une âme qui doit se perdre dans les Enfers, c'est bien la sienne.

\- Elle ne devrait pas porter la haine que vous vouez à sa mère, répliqua Snow.

\- Mais on voit ça tous les jours, se défendit Hadès presque outré. Les enfants portent les espoirs, sont le fruit des bêtises de leurs parents. Ils en payent les conséquences. C'est d'une logique implacable.

\- J'ai tué Emma, c'est moi qui doit la ramener. » conclut Regina.

Hadès acquiesça, feignant d'être touché par cette dévotion somme toute héroïque. Il se fit plus enthousiaste et écarta ses bras, comme accueillant à bras ouvertes une nouvelle des plus réjouissantes.

\- « Maintenant, vous allez repartir. Bonjour chez vous !

\- Mais... » commença Killian.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Dans un clignement de paupières, ils avaient disparus. Hadès but une gorgée de son verre et planta son regard bleu sur sa proie qu'il espérait bien retenir pour toujours dans les terres sinueuses des Enfers.

« Je vais te faire un petit cadeau : tu vas te retrouver directement dans les limbes. Tu devras la retrouver sinon je crains que tu ne finisses comme les autres qui ont osé me défier... »

Il claqua des doigts et le bruit sonna le dernier round de ce contrat. La pièce fondit sous ses yeux. Hadès disparut. Le noir l'engloutit et Regina resta quelques instants immobiles afin de s'habituer à cette obscurité plus intense.

« Voilà enfin mon moment préféré... » gronda la voix Hadès dans un plaisir sadique.

Il n'était pas physiquement présent mais sa menace existait bel et bien. Il ne faisait pas froid mais l'atmosphère était glaçante. Regina regarda autour d'elle. On entendait le mugissement des eaux gronder de façon assourdissantes. Quelques formes disparates erraient sur l'onde sans se toucher. Certaines filaient comme le vent, d'autres trainaient leur matière avec une apparente fatigue. Regina chercha à croiser leurs regards mais ces formes n'étaient pas humaines. C'était tout au plus des ombres informes et il était vain de chercher à les humaniser et à rentrer en contact avec elles. Le cœur de Regina s'emballa : elle ne pouvait pas reconnaître Emma. Et quand bien même elle l'aurait pu, ces ombres étaient trop nombreuses car affluaient de tous les monde et le fleuve bien trop vaste. Elle n'en distinguait même pas les limites.

« Le sale... » jura-t-elle à demi-mot.

Ce fleuve que Regina ignorait être l'Erèbe était le lieu des ténèbres absolus. Les âmes qui y coulaient, erraient un siècle durant. On y trouvaient des soldats morts au combat, les amoureux morts pour leur passion et ceux en quête de leur rédemption. Regina marcha le long du fleuve qui mugissait toujours avec force. Quelque chose la retint par la cheville. Elle fit volte-face, une boule de feu flambant dans le creux de sa paume ouverte. Elle chercha son ennemi du regard mais il n'y avait personne. On entendait des âmes hurler et pleurer au loin, aux confins du Champ des Pleurs et du Tartare.

A ses pieds, un fil rouge retenait sa cheville. Il s'emmêlait et se perdait au-delà de son champ de vision. Regina saisit le fil qui enserrait sa cheville et tira vivement dessus. Le fil lui résista, il ne céda pas. Elle crut alors à une mauvaise farce du dieu des morts et qu'il se plaisait à l'enchaîner à cette terre des ombres.

Elle se redressa, tenant le fil écarlate entre ses doigts. Se faisant, elle révéla une partie du chemin. Étrangement, la trace se perdait le fleuve grondant. Elle tira dessus, espérant en faire surgir l'autre extrémité. Le fil s'enroulait autour de sa main, toujours plus conséquent mais sans jamais se terminer. Des noeux s'étaient formés ici et là sur le fil.

Regina regarda le fil rouge dans sa main, se souvenant qu'il était auparavant le cordage grossier d'un attrape-rêves... Il devait tendre vers quelque chose, quelqu'un. Regina ne put retenir un sourire, trop heureuse de la pensée qu'elle venait de formuler dans sa tête.

« De toute façon, je vais mourir alors autant tenter ma chance... » dit-elle pour se donner du courage.

Elle retira ses chaussures qu'elle prit soin de placer côte à côte. Elle retira son blazer, le plia et le laissa sur la rive, à côté de ses escarpins. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, prit son élan. Elle courut et au moment où ses pieds touchaient la rive, elle plongea. Lorsque son corps rentra en contact avec la surface de l'eau, elle n'en sentit ni la caractéristique de l'onde, ni sa fraicheur. Elle eut simplement une impression oppressante de manquer d'air.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le fleuve était profond, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait soupçonné. Les âmes erraient, indifférentes à cette nouvelle venue, de chair et d'os. Elle prit une profonde inspiration mais l'air manquait toujours à ses poumons. Le fil rouge se dégageait aisément de ces eaux sombres. Il semblait briller comme pour attirer l'attention. Ses cheveux bruns voletaient dans les eaux tortueuses du fleuve. Elle nagea, repoussa l'onde de ses mains. Les âmes se poussèrent, s'écartèrent de son chemin. Regina remonta le fil rouge.

Elle nagea, encore et encore. Le paysage était toujours identique. On distinguait faiblement le lit boueux du fleuve, les âmes errantes et parfois, elle apercevait une des rives. Elle nagea jusqu'à ce que ses muscles la tirent, jusqu'à ce que la douleur ne les lui fassent plus sentir. Elle commençaient à voir trouble. Peut-être ne serait-elle plus qu'une ombre parmi les autres...

Le fil rouge arrivait à sa fin. L'extrémité était visible. Il était noué solidement autour d'une masse sombre. Regina nagea encore, s''avança encore de quelques mètres. Elle tendit sa main. Elle remarqua alors que celle-ci était comme atrophiée tellement elle en était devenue mince et ridée. Regina referma sa main autour de la chose sombre. La chose sous sa prise se mua et retrouva un épiderme lisse et humain. Le corps entier prit naissance sous ses yeux. Les jambes, le tronc et les bras se dessinèrent. Le visage prit des traits que Regina connaissait. Une longue chevelure blonde poussa sur la tête que cette inconnue qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Emma battit des paupières. Son regard vide commençait à retrouver de sa vivacité. Regina se sentit épuisée. Elle avait tant nagé que le soulagement d'avoir enfin trouvé Emma lui procurait un soulagement sans nom qui l'incitait au repos. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se força à le rouvrir. Emma apparaissait moins nettement. Regina referma ses paupières sur ses yeux. Son cœur battit plus lentement, se laissant consumer par les dernières noirceurs insufflées par le meurtre du monstre. Ses mains se relâchèrent. Elle lâcha le fil rouge et le magatama qu'elle tenait pourtant fermement.

* * *

Lachéris suivait de son œil rond, la manœuvre de Clotho qui faisait naitre le fil autour de la quenouille. Elle l'étira alors, pinça le fil, le mesura, faisant défiler le cours des années. Le temps passé s'enroulait autour du fuseau. Atropos faisait claquer les mâchoires de ses ciseaux, trop heureuse de songer qu'elle pourrait dès cet instant en faire de nouveau bon usage.

« A toi, l'honneur » fit Lachéris en tendant le fil.

Atropos sourit, de cette dent unique qu'elle avait subtilisé à sa sœur Clotho. Elle ouvrit ses ciseaux et emprisonna le fil.

Les trois Parques allaient retrouver leur don de fatalité. Hadès les observait, les bras croisés, serein : l'ordre du monde allait être rétabli. Eux seuls seraient les dignes maîtres de la mort.

« Comme elle est déjà noyée dans les Enfers, on épargne un travail à Charon. » sourit Hadès.

* * *

Emma s'éveilla. Elle papillonna des yeux. Elle prit connaissance de son environnement fluvial. Elle éprouva de nouveau les limites de son corps qui était le digne réceptacle de son âme. Elle se sentait vide. Elle ne savait comment ni pourquoi elle était ici. Elle regarda alors cette femme dont l'état se détériorait de façon inquiétante. Elle était brune mais ils viraient à présent vers le blanc du plus pur des nuages. Elle était d'une taille gracile. Ses paupières closes laissaient néanmoins voir un visage apaisée dans ce repos pérenne. Emma sentit quelque chose entraver sa cheville. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'il la reliait à cette femme dont les pieds à présent devenait translucides et noirs. Emma prit son visage entre ses mains. Cette femme, malgré son âge, demeurait d'une beauté sans faille. Elle ancra ses prunelles de jade dans le regard brun, désormais sans éclat et terne. La mort lui allait si bien.

Emma se rapprocha. Elle ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles à présent bleues de cette femme dont elle ignorait le nom. Le cœur d'Emma se serra. Il était vierge de tout mais pour une étrange raison, une peine incommensurable l'assaillait. Elle redécouvrait ce qu'était la vie mais en regardant cette inconnue devant elle, elle avait l'impression de goûter la mort à nouveau.

* * *

Atropos fit claquer ses ciseaux. Les mâchoires tranchantes se refermèrent sur le fil. Elle rouvrit les ciseaux : le fil était toujours intact après avoir été attaqué par ces lames tranchantes.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?!, explosa Atropos.

\- Ce ne sont ni les ciseaux, ni toi, cette fois, grogna Lachéris.

\- Vous n'êtes que deux incapables !, vociféra Clotho en les désignant de la pointe de sa quenouille. »

Hadès s'était rapproché. Il avait le regard noir, assombri par une colère innommable. À cet instant, il était d'une grandeur suprême et il impressionnait par la terreur qu'il inspirait. Sous les yeux du dieu des ombres, le fil se changea en or, une matière que de vulgaires ciseaux ne pourraient rompre.

« Par les dieux de l'Olympe, C'est IMPOSSIBLE ! » hurla-t-il à réveiller les morts.

La mort elle-même faisait demi-tour.

* * *

Emma détailla cette femme que son baiser semblait avoir réchauffée. Ses cheveux blancs devenaient noirs et son teint blême il n'y a pas si longtemps se faisait rosé. Qu'elle aurait aimé avoir des ailes pour partir d'ici... Elle caressa doucement la joue de cette femme de son pouce, animée par cette seule pensée. Les âmes autour d'elles continuaient de nager dans ce fleuve infernal sans se soucier de leur existence.

Elle aperçut une plume couler jusque au lit du fleuve lais elle n'en était pas sûre. Celle-ci tournoyait doucement comme bercée par la brise. Dans cet univers glacial, la plume semblait être d'un bleu intense et chaleureux. Emma serra le corps ce cette femme contre elle, éprouvant un certain réconfort dans sa tristesse meurtrie à la sentir contre elle. Et comme deux bras chaleureux, deux ailes duveteuses enlacèrent les deux corps. Emma ferma les yeux, ne prenant que vaguement conscience que ces ailes étaient les siennes.

* * *

« QUELLE EST CETTE SORCELLERIE ?! » vociféra Hadès.

Sa voix grondait, rugissante et menaçante. Il arracha le fil d'or des mains d'Atropos. Il tenta de le faire flamber, de le réduire en cendres. Les flammes le léchaient sans le détruire. Les ciseaux du destin eux-mêmes n'avaient pas réussi ce tour de force.

Les trois sœurs entamèrent en chœur, comme récitant une maxime connue depuis toujours :

« Face à l'Amour nul espoir, un jour d'emporter la victoire. »

Hadès serra les dents au point que celles-ci grincèrent. Son teint mate vira au rouge de la colère la plus enivrante. Il en aurait craché des flammes.

\- « La mort est invincible, siffla-t-il dans un grondement belliqueux.

\- La mort sans nul doute, souffla Lachéris. Le contrat lui se rompt dès l'instant où l'un des partis ne respectent pas ses engagements.

\- Elle devait vivre si elle réussissait à l'atteindre et c'est le cas » rappela Clotho.

Un mur de la pièce explosa. Les gravats furent soufflés dans l'air. Un nuage de poussière se leva, obscurcissant leur vue.

« Surpris ? » demanda une voix.

Regina s'avança, replaçant distraitement ses cheveux qui ne cessaient de retrouver leur couleur d'ébène. Sa peau effaçait les rides et remontait le temps. Elle était simplement parée d'une chemise. Dans son sillage, Emma la suivait, seulement vêtue du blazer rouge de Regina. Le vêtement semblait avoir été quelque peu allongé avant de descendre jusqu'à ses cuisses.

\- « Tu es la femme la plus surprenante de tout le cosmos !, s'exclama Hadès dans une jovialité de façade.

\- Ne faites pas semblant d'être heureux. Je sais bien que vous misiez sur ma perte.

\- Miser es un bien grand mot... J'aurais plutôt dit 'espoir colossale'. Je pourrais toujours demander à Morphée de me donner un doux songe à ce sujet..., marmonna-t-il.

\- Que dois-je faire pour qu'Emma retrouve ses souvenirs ?, exigea-t-elle de savoir en montrant magatama aux dieu des morts.

\- Tu as toutes les clefs en main, je ne voudrais pas te ravir le plaisir de le découvrir par toi-même... »

Regina fronça le sourcils. Emma observait la scène sans en comprendre le sens. Elle détaillait la pierre de jade dans la main de cette femme sans en deviner l'utilité le moins du monde. Elle entendit le battement de ses ailes dans son dos mais ne s'en inquiéta pas : peut-être était-ce normal ? Emma regarda les manche du vêtement qui couvraient jusqu'à ses paumes. Elle tendit une de ses ailes et en toucha les plumes. C'était doux et constater leur présence la rassurait pour une étrange raison. Elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur son bras. Emma releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Regina.

« Rentrons à la maison. » dit-elle dans un pale sourire.

Hadès se racla la gorge avec toute l'indiscrétion dont il était capable.

\- « Un contrat ne se finit pas sans une bonne poignée de main...

\- Je n'y tiens pas.

\- Le contrat est jugé non avenu si tu ne me serres pas la main, dit-il en en détachant chaque mot. Rumpelstilskin faisait signer des papiers, je préfère les poignées de main c'est plus... vivant.

\- Non merci, s'obstina Regina.

\- Si tu m'y contrains, je puis te jurer sur mes grands dieux que tu iras rejoindre ta défunte mère. »

Regina s'arrêta. Emma l'observa se diriger vers Hadès avec raideur. Le dieu tendait déjà sa main, souriant de ses dents acérées et parfaitement agencées. Regina plaça sa paume contre la sienne. La main d'Hadès se referma. Regina tomba à genoux, la main du dieu toujours refermée sur la sienne. Les épaules de Regina s'affaissèrent comme en proie à une soudaine fatigue.

Hadès reçut un coup de poing qui le jeta à terre. Emma secoua son poignet pour en amoindrir la douleur. Le dieu se redressait. Emma attrapa la main de Regina et la tira vers elle. Cette dernière courut bien qu'encore épuisée par le subterfuge du seigneur des ombres. Emma passa les portes. Elle ignora le grondement de Cerbère qui émergeait de son sommeil. Elle entendit le clapotis du fleuve et sentit la brise sur sa peau. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut une silhouette camouflée sous un large vêtement. Elle le saisit et le jeta hors de la barque. Emma aida Regina à enjamber la barque avant que Charon ne réclame son bien. Cerbère aboya, ses trois gueules hurlèrent des menaces belliqueuses et incompréhensibles.

Regina se tourna. Elle aperçut Charon les désigner du doigt. Elle vit Hadès courir à leur rencontre, les pans de sa toge voletant comme un brouillard funeste. Cerbère approchait de son allure pataude ses trois gueules se poussant déjà, se battaient pour savoir qui pourraient châtier ces proies qui défiaient ainsi leur maître. Emma avait empoigné les deux bords de ce navire peu grandiloquent. Elle étendit ses ailes. Regina s'évanouit. Elle ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage.

* * *

Regina se réveilla. Elle portait toujours cette chemise blanche qu'elle avait lors de sa catabase. Elle se sentait épuisée. Elle prit connaissance du matelas sous ses doigts.

« Maman, tu vas bien ? Ça fait deux jours que tu dors. »

Elle tourna la tête et vit Henry à son chevet. Ce dernier lui prit la main, main qu'elle tenait ostensiblement fermée. Elle ouvrit;a bouche et son fils la devança, donnant d'ors et déjà la réponse attendue :

\- « Vous êtes arrivées sur le lac de Storybrooke. Elle est arrivée en ville en te portant à moitié. Les gens ont eu peur en voyant ses ailes...

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Oui, mieux que toi en fait. Elle est dans la chambre d'ami... Elle nous a pas reconnus mais elle a tenu à rester ici.

\- Elle n'a plus ses souvenirs, c'est pour ça...

\- Elle va rester comme ça ?, demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- J'ai ceci qui devrait lui redonner ses souvenirs mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment l'utiliser. » confia Regina en ouvrant sa main.

Elle l'avait tant serré que le magatama avait marqué sa paume de sa forme. Henry posa des questions mais sa mère fut dans l'incapacité de lui répondre. Il se montra pressant et Regina lui raconta brièvement leur descente aux Enfers. Il écoutait attentivement, ne posant de question que lorsqu'elle celle-ci lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- « Hook a été voir Emma.

\- Il l'a embrassée je suppose ?

\- Elle l'a envoyé voler par la fenêtre.

\- De ma maison ?, s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

\- Oui, fit-il dans un sourire à moitié amusé. Hook s'en est tiré : il a atterri sur un buisson.

\- Que le sort est cruel..., soupira Regina en se redressant.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?, demanda Henry.

\- Non, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux sortir si tu en as envie. Je dois voir quelqu'un. »

Sous le regard insistant de sa mère, il comprit bien vite qu'elle ne désirait pas l'avoir à la maison. Il hocha la tête dans un sourire crispé et prit congé. Regina prit son téléphone portable qui était toujours dans la poche de son pantalon et composa un numéro. Son correspondant décrocha et après quelques paroles brièvement échangées, elle raccrocha.

Regina prit une profonde inspiration et se leva. Elle attendit quelques instants que son étourdissement se dissipe et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Emma ignorait la brise fraîche qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre brisée. Ces étrangers se montraient trop indiscrets. Le nom même dont ils l'affublaient était bien étrange. Elle avait pris un pyjama de soie dans l'armoire de la pièce. Elle était assise sur le lit et caressait l'étoffe du blazer rouge. La couleur lui faisait ressentir quelque chose proche de la nostalgie.

Elle regarda par delà la fenêtre. La ville était grise mais on devinait le soleil. Elle se sentait triste et vide. Ignorer pourquoi la rongeait. Elle renifla et chassa les larmes qui recommençaient encore à perler à ses yeux.

Elle entendit la porte claquer au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se redressa vivement, prête à bondir du lit. Elle tendit l'oreille. Elle reconnu la voix de cette femme brune qui l'avait sauvée des eaux et une autre, inconnue.

Regina conduisit son invitée dans le salon. Elle y prit place et invita son hôte à faire de même.

\- « Je suis flattée que tu m'aies appelée, commença Tinkerbell.

\- Je ne pouvais pas demander de l'aide à Rumpelstilskin. Il est bien trop occupé à se faire passer pour un bon samaritain de peur de représailles...

\- Tu voulais savoir quoi ?

\- Comment redonner les souvenirs contenus dans un magatama. »

Regina posa la pierre sur la able basse. Tinkerbell s'empressa de le prendre et le regarda à la lumière.

\- « Qui t'a donné ça ?

\- Hadès, répondit Regina du tac au tac.

\- Je me disais aussi...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ces objets sont très rares. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende. Je ne sais pas comment lui redonner ses souvenirs. Si c'est comme la magie, elle doit accepter l'idée de retrouver le passé de toute une vie avec le mal que ça impose. »

Tinkerbell redonna la pierre à Regina qui s'empressa de la mettre dans sa poche.

\- « Emma a des ailes, tu en saurais plus là-dessus ?, tenta encore Regina.

\- Ses ailes ne sont pas celles des fées...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je demande. »

Tinkerbell soupira : Regina la pressait trop dans ses réponses.

\- « Peut-être qu'elle s'en sert pour se protéger, tout simplement. Les fées rétrécissent pour être plus discrètes. Les dragons sont... ce qu'ils sont. Certains se transforment en animal pour toujours. Le but est de se protéger des ennemis.

\- Emma pourrait se transformer en oiseau ?, s'inquiéta Regina.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua la fée.

\- Me servirais-tu seulement à quelque chose ? » s'agaça-t-elle en se levant.

Elle esquissa quelques pas, les mains sur ses hanches. Tink observa son petit manège, attendant qu'elle daigne lui poser sa question.

« Hadès a serré ma main et je me suis sentie... subitement... épuisée, comme morte, confia-t-elle alors avec gêne. Est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? »

Tink l'observa ses pieds à la tête, la sonda plus avec sa magie qu'avec son regard. Regina déglutit, la gorge soudain devenue sèche.

« Tu n'as plus de magie », conclut la fée d'une voix neutre.

Regina haussa le sourcils, plus que surprise. Elle regarda ses mains et comme pour lui donner tort, elle décrivit un cercle de son poignet. Rien ne se passa. Tink ne dit rien mais on vit sur son visage qu'elle pensait que Regina avait tort de défier son diagnostic pourtant fiable.

\- « Je n'ai plus de magie, fit-elle éberluée.

\- Je te l'avais dit, soupira Tink en croisant les bras. C'est le revers de la médaille je suppose... »

Quelque chose perturbait encore la brune et cette fois, Tink brisa son silence :

\- « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse encore ?

\- Tu sais quelque chose sur le fil rouge ?

\- Le fil d'Ariane ?, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non un fil rouge, insista Regina. Il partait de ma cheville. »

Les yeux de Tink se posèrent naturellement sur la cheville de Regina qui ne présentait nulle trace du moindre fil. Elle savait pourtant que ce n'est pas parce qu'une chose n'était pas visible qu'elle n'était pas effectivement présente. Elle claqua des doigts. Une volute de fumée scintillante naquit autour de la cheville. Un fil écarlate émergea de cette légère fumée verte. Il se dessina, traversant la pièce et disparaissant au coin de l'embrasure de la porte.

« Le voilà ton fil ». conclut-elle un brin taquine.

Tink se leva. Regina tenta de la retenir mais aucune de ses protestations n'y parvint. La fée monta les marches quatre à quatre.

-« Arrête !, lui ordonna Regina.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas savoir où le fil va... »

Tink ouvrit la porte sous laquelle le fil se faufilait. Ses mots lui restèrent dans la gorge. Le fil arrivait à sa fin et s'enroulait autour d'une cheville, celle d'Emma. Cette dernière remarqua la présente de Tink et se crispa devant une autre inconnue. Tink referma la porte, se retrouvant alors face à son hôte qui laissait transparaître la colère sur son visage.

\- « Si j'avais encore ma magie, je t'aurais étranglée.

\- C'est bon à savoir, répondit-elle distraitement. C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je vois où allait ce fil ? Parce qu'il te relie à Emma ?

\- Je...

\- Tu sais que ce n'est un fil pour la course à trois jambes. Tu te doutes déjà de ce qu'il signifie alors pourquoi me poser la question ?

\- J'espérais que tu démentirais... » fit Regina en redescendant les escaliers.

Elle soupçonnait sans grand mal Emma tendre l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation. Tink la suivit de bonne grâce aux pieds de l'escalier.

\- « Tu m'as déjà liée à Robin, je te le rappelle, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton dur.

\- Je sais je sais..., marmonna la fée. Disons que d'une contrée à l'autre, on désigne les âmes sœur de façon différentes. La Fée Bleue nous apprend à jeter un sort qui trace une brume verte jusqu'à l'élu, pour d'autres, c'est un fil rouge...

\- Je n'ai pas lancé un tel sort, se défendit Regina.

\- Peut-être que tu en avais besoin pour la trouver, suggéra Tink.

\- Nous parlons de Swan. Je ne la considère pas ainsi.

\- Tu ne considérais pas Robin ainsi avant que je ne te le montre.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. »

Tink étouffa un rire amusé.

\- « Je ne peux pas avoir deux âmes sœur.

\- Justement... A ce propos... »

Regina fronça les sourcils.

\- « Tu sais qu'Emma avait détruit le livre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'y ai même assisté. Cela n'a pas changé l'Histoire.

\- Oui mais cela a modifié des.. points de détails. Elle a détruit la notion de destin.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu n'es plus très liée à Robin, disons le comme ça... Ce que je veux dire, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, c'est que tu es liée aux gens que tu as choisi.

\- Emma a détruit les fins heureuses ? »

Tink se pinça les lèvres.

\- « Les Charming ne sont plus liés par le True Love ?

\- ...Si, dans la mesure où ils se sont choisis, insista Tinkerbell. C'est ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer. Consciemment ou non, tu l'as choisie... On ne va pas aux Enfers pour ramener une amie... Tu dois peut-être lui donner quelque chose qui lui donne envie de retrouver ses souvenirs et...

\- Merci, coupa Regina. Je devrais m'en sortir. Merci. »

Tink hocha la tête et se dirigea d'elle-même vers la sortie, sans attendre que Regina ne lui montre la porte. Le manoir était de nouveau silencieux. Regina monta les escaliers. Le fil rouge était redevenu invisible mais elle le sentait toujours présent. Elle toqua puis ouvrit la porte. Les yeux d'Emma sourirent avant de reprendre un éclat plus normal. Ses ailes s'étendirent comme pour se dégourdir, elles battirent à deux reprises puis se rabattirent dans son dos.

\- « C'était qui ?, demanda Emma de but en blanc.

\- Une amie, à qui j'ai demandé des conseils.

\- Ah. Vous allez bien ? Lorsque l'homme vous a serré la main, vous êtes tombée à genoux...

\- Je vais bien mais je n'ai plus de magie.

\- C'est grave... ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. »

Regina referma la porte.

« Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? »

Emma baissa les yeux, fronça les sourcils et chercha dans sa mémoire.

\- « Juste du bruit de l'eau... je nageais et vous étiez là. Je me souviens de cet homme et des chiens qui aboient.

\- Aucun autre souvenir ?

\- Non. Mais des gens sont venus et disent être de ma famille. »

Regina acquiesça, imaginant bien Snow et David s'évertuer à conter leur histoire à leur fille. Elle montra la pierre et Emma la regarda avec curiosité.

« Cette pierre peut te redonner tes souvenirs. »

Les ailes d'Emma battirent, sous l'effet de l'excitation. L'une d'elles percuta la lampe de chevet qui roula au sol. La blonde s'empressa de s'excuser. Regina ne dit rien et observa ses ailes avec attention. Elles n'étaient pas aussi sombres que fussent celles du monstre. Elles étaient d'un bleu foncé et chaleureux.

« Tu veux les toucher ? » demanda Emma.

Elle tendit l'une de ses ailes vers Regina qui effleura les plumes du bout des doigts, avec pudeur et réserve.

\- « Je les trouve rassurantes, confia-t-elle alors.

\- Tu n'en avais pas avant...

\- Ah bon ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non...

\- Je voudrais les garder alors. Je peux me protéger et m'envoler.

\- Si tu continues, je t'envoie chez Hopper. » sourit Regina.

Cette plaisanterie n'arracha pas de sourire à Emma qui ignorait encore à fortiori qui était Archie Hopper.

\- « Tu n'en as plus besoin pour te protéger maintenant. Ta famille est là.

\- Est-ce que tu fais partie de cette famille... ?

\- … Tu me considérais en tant que telle, admit-elle du bout des lèvres.

\- Pas vous ? »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle question de sa part.

\- « Tu es la mère de mon fils.

\- Ça je sais, il me l'a dit. Mais vous, vous me voyez comment ?

\- ...Je ne sais pas.

\- Quand je vous ai vue mourir dans l'eau, j'ai cru mourir moi aussi. C'était insupportable... Mais pourquoi êtes-vous venue me chercher ?

\- Parce que tu as fait beaucoup pour moi.

\- … C'est tout ? », fit Emma, déçue.

Regina préféra baisser les yeux pour se dérober à cette question trop dérangeante. Elle ne savait pas quoi y répondre. Elle tendit sa main et plaça quelque chose dans la paume d'Emma. Celle-ci regarda la pierre.

\- « Tes souvenirs sont dans cette pierre. Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont il faut s'y prendre pour que tu les retrouves.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir les retrouver.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Peut-être que le vide est moins douloureux que les souvenirs contenus là-dedans.

\- Rien n'est pire que de ne pas savoir.

\- Si je suis seule, ça n'a aucun intérêt.

\- Tu as Hook.

\- Le type qui a essayé de m'embrasser ?, ricana Emma tandis que ces ailes chassaient l'air dans quelques battements pressés. C'est bien ce que je dis : je préfère rester seule alors.

\- Il t'aime.

\- Moi, je ne suis pas sûre de l'aimer maintenant. »

Regina retint un soupir. Même sans ses souvenirs, Emma restait quelqu'un d'obstiné.

\- « Tu pourrais l'aimer de nouveau, plus tard.

\- Sauf si j'aime déjà quelqu'un, évoqua Emma en la cherchant du regard.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi, pointa-t-elle alors.

\- ...Mais je me souviens de ce qu'est l'amour.

\- Un True Love serait peu probable.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Emma fronça les sourcils. Elle ignorait beaucoup de choses désormais. Regina en prenait conscience.

\- « Le True Love est un amour que nul ne pourrait briser. Ce sont deux êtres que rien ne peut séparer.

\- Vous m'avez ramenée des Enfers.

\- Je... Ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu as détruit le livre qui concilie le destin. Je ne pense pas que le True Love existe désormais.

\- Vous ne risquez donc rien à m'embrasser. »

Emma paraissait assurée mais son cœur battait la chamade. Ses joues s'empourpraient. Elle appréhendait sa réaction autant qu'elle l'attendait. Regina se pinça les lèvres. Elle fit taire sa réponse.

\- « A moins que m'embrasser ne vous répugne, souffla Emma affligée par son soudain silence.

\- ...Non. »

Emma leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Elle n'y vit aucun dégoût, seulement une légère appréhension quant aux paroles qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer.

\- « Je ne veux pas que vous m'embrassiez si vous n'en avez pas envie, la prévint néanmoins Emma.

\- Je vais t'embrasser juste pour te prouver que tu as tort, se défendit-elle alors.

\- Juste parce que... »

Regina se pencha en avant. Elle prit la main d'Emma dans la sienne et sentit le magatama encore froid sur sa paume. Elle passa son autre main sur sa nuque, la dégagea de ses cheveux blonds. Elle caressa sa joue de son pouce. Elle coupa Emma dans sa phrase et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux et l'ancienne Sauveuse fit de même. Ses ailes de fanèrent elles étaient inutiles car elle ne souhaitait plus fuir désormais.

Au cœur de leur mains jointes, la pierre se mit à fuit faiblement d'une lumière verte et scintillante que l'on savait être magique. Le magatama fondit, traversa la peau, coula dans ses veines. Elle s'immisça jusqu'à son esprit et l'abreuva de ses souvenirs arrachés : ceux des attrape-rêves, ceux que la bête avait fait taire, les souvenirs de sa mort et plus que ces brides de vie, elle était heureuse de savourer le souvenir présent qui était en train de se créer. Le cauchemar s'estompait et scellait un souvenir doux, proche de la saveur d'un songe.

Il n'y avait plus de destin, seulement cette liberté inébranlable de choisir l'amour de sa vie. Emma n'était plus la Sauveuse, elle n'était ni plus ni moins qu'elle-même. Regina n'avait plus de magie. Mais qu'importe : à présent, Emma était bien plus que Robin.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **« Plan B, va cherche la hache » est une réplique de Florence Foresti dans son sketch « Le Petit Poucet ».**

 **En grec, Perséphone est aussi appelée « la jeune fille » par opposition à sa mère, Déméter, appelée « la femme ». « Jeune fille » en grec se traduit par « corê » dont Cora en français.**

 **Perséphone est un prénom à l'étymologie obscure qui se composerait du mot « lumière ».**

 **Les magatamas sont des pierres japonaises de jade ou de verre. Amaterasu, déesse du soleil, a un collier fait de ces pierres autour de son cou. C'est un symbole de fertilité. Ces pierres sont sensé abriter l'âme de grands guerriers mort au combat. Je les prends ici comme conservant la mémoire en général.**

 **La légende du fil rouge est très populaire. Dans les mangas, le fil relie les amoureux par le petit doigt. Mais au départ, il relie les amoureux par la cheville. C'est le fil du destin, un fil qui peut s'emmêler mais qui se rompra jamais.**

 **J'ai cherché et l'Erèbe est une divinité qui est devenue un fleuve. Or, selon l'endroit où on le situe dans les Enfers, je trouve aussi l'Eridan... et un bouquin dit que « dire que l'Erèbe est un fleuve est une stupidité » mais c'est répandu sur bien des sites qui parlent des Enfers... Je m'y perds un peu je l'avoue alors je tranche. ^^''**

 **Regina qui nage dans l'Erèbe fait référence à Hercule qui sauve Mégara dans le _Hercule_ de Disney. **

**Merci à _EvilSwanMills_ pour le coup de main pour la fin ;)**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout. J'espère que vous aurez aimé ! A la prochaine ! x)**


End file.
